Sonic and My Little Pony: Friendship is Radiated
by HyperSonicRacer
Summary: This is the story about how Sonic the Hedgehog is thrown into another world and how he makes new friends in this new world but he will not be prepared for what enemy awaits... Review please, I wanna see how I am doing with this. Sorry for the long waits! "T" for some swearing and possible violence. I created the cover using Source FilmMaker.
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful in Mobius, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. Storm clouds were beginning to swirl, a warning of a super-cell and tornado came onto everybody's television. Sonic and Tails noticed this and decided to take action, packing up things and equipment into a heavily steel armed car that looked like that it could barely hold the weight. This car specially made for these situations and was made to make sure that tornado chasers don't get sucked up or thrown around. Sonic and Tails loaded up and got into car, with Sonic driving and Tails sitting in the back typing on his computer.

Sonic: Alright Tails, what type of funnel is it going to be this time?

The hedgehog asked as he turned around to face the two-tailed fox.

Tails: It looks as if this tornado is gonna be an F-5! This is going to be awesome!

Sonic: You know it is!

The hedgehog said as he pulled the handle, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the garage. Tails looked to his left, and saw a bag with strange silhouettes in it. They looked crystal like.

Tails: Sonic, what are these?

Sonic: Oh, those are some chaos emeralds.

Tails: WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY WOULD WE NEED THE CHAOS EMERALDS!?

Sonic: You always gotta be prepared, for the better or worse.

Tails: OK then, I'm trusting you.

Sonic: Don't worry they'll be fine, besides we got a tornado to hunt!

He slammed on the acceleration pedal, making the car fly backwards and smash into a tree.

Sonic: Ow, oops hehe~. Forgot to set the car out of reverse.

He pushed the handle forward and then slammed onto the acceleration pedal once again, making the car zoom ahead.

Sonic: OK then, this is going to be fun!

Tails: Sonic don't get too cocky on this OK. Eggman's badnicks are already dangerous enough. A huge tornado is an entirely different kind of thing!

Sonic: Yeah yeah, I know the 'Nature is a force to be reckoned with' and all that. Oh well, Set up those devices and lets get started. At least this is better than trying to bust up Eggheads badnicks!

Tails: Yeah, though it still is fun to jump on them and have them go 'poof!' It's just fun to watch. Anyway, I'm gonna set-up the devices and you set up the equipment.

Sonic: Alright, while you do that, I'm going to go get the camera started up and grab the other... things. Yeah, I still need to learn all this stuff.

Tails: It's fine, I'll help as we go along!

Sonic stopped the car and went into the trunk, grabbing the camera to capture footage of the tornado. But while Sonic was grabbing all the equipment, a piece of paper landed on the camera and was stuck due to the 90 degree angle it was in. He picked it up the piece of paper and read it, it said "5 weeks before the..."

Sonic: Before the what? Oh well it doesn't matter, probably isn't important.

He threw the paper away and got all of the equipment set-up.

Tails: Sonic, come here!

He went over to check it out, and saw Tails' computer saying "WARNING, WARNING, YOU'RE LOCATION IS DIRECTLY IN THE TORNADO'S PATH!" it beeped.

Tails: We gotta go, come on we can leave the car. It was made for taking on tornadoes!

Sonic: What if someone finds the chaos emeralds and takes them! Sorry Tails, I gotta go get them.

He went into other side, watching Tails run away, and grab some of the equipment. He tried to pull the doors open, but they were locked. He looked through the windows and saw that the doors were locked, and the keys left in the transmission.

Sonic: Oh great, how am I supposed to get them out now?

The answer will be granted as he saw the tornado getting closer and closer, and he pulled from his feet and sent into the tornado. He looked around and saw cars, trees, part of houses. He looked in front of him and saw a metal car with it's doors flung open. It was Tails' car and he saw an opportunity to grab the emeralds. He used the debris and got into the car, hitting his head.

Sonic: Ow, at least I got the emeralds.

He picked them, and as soon as he picked them up, he was sent flying out of the car and started to fly all around. The tornado was flinging him all over the place, but he still kept a tight grip onto the emeralds. He saw something in the grey spirals, a shiny blue piece of metal heading straight towards him.

Sonic: Oh come on, aren't I just the luckiest guy in the-

*PING*

He knocked out and the tornado still ripped apart, until it started to rise from the ground still taking things with it. Soon, it was completely gone and the clouds were clearing up, and debris falling from the sky. Tails looked all around, trying to find Sonic, but he couldn't find him.

Tails: OK Sonic, not funny. You can out now.

He got no response as all there was that he saw was clouds and a bright sun popping out of them.

Tails: Oh no, please don't tell me... No, no he's... been through worse then this, right?

He wondered to where Sonic went, and finally noticed something else, the car was left in pieces as he turned around.

Tails: Guess this things wasn't built for F-5's huh?

Sonic was going through some kind of strange portal that leads to who knows where. The emeralds came out of the bag, and starting to swirl around him, finally entering his body and fading away. He has absorbed the chaos emeralds, is heading to somewhere new, and he's knocked out. Isn't this just gonna be a fun adventure!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

HSR: Holy crap, this is the second time that I have rewritten this. I might go around and start rewriting other things as well so... just be aware of it. Also, review and all that stuff. Do you guys like the cover? It took an hour to make, hardest part was the lighting and the eyes, oh the lighting part... there was so many lights! Especially on Godzilla's back for it to glow better. Anyways, enough talking. Just try and think about what hit Sonic in the tornado...


	2. Introduction

Note: Hope this story is going well and that you like it. Also, why was the metal blue?

While Sonic is going through the portal, the chaos emeralds are for some reason being absorbed by sonic's body. Still unconscious he gets to the end of the portal but he was blasting out of a portal as if he was thrown by a giant with a huge amount of strength. He crashes into a wall and he crashes into more walls until he was hit by a strong support beam. Sonic wakes up and was still very heavily hurt by the piece of metal.

Sonic: Ugh, that was the most extreme stupid slip up of all time. But at least I still got to see a F5 tornado.

Sonic gets up and is badly hurt by all the walls he crashed into and was worried at what he saw.

Sonic: Oh no, I am going to be in some deep trouble because of this. Oh well at least I see what I came out of.

Views the mirror like portal. The hedgehog looks at himself.

Sonic: hey, when did I become to look so cartooned. There's just darker outlines of my colors, and why didn't I be a lot more hurt than normal like a broken bone or something.

?: Who goes there?

Sonic looked a pony and became very questionable at what he was seeing with his eyeballs.

?: Who are you, and how did you get in here?

Sonic: Are you talking pony with a spear?

?: Yes I am, you got a problem with that weirdo?

A bigger pony walks up to the guard.

?: Guard! Lay off.

The guard with an angry look on his face and is still facing the hedgehog.

?: Fine, weirdo you have luck on your side. I still don't trust you though.

Sonic: I think I see that.

The guard walks away and pony that told the guard to not kill the hedgehog walks up to him.

Celestia: I am Princess Celestia and the guard that nearly killed you was Flash Sentry.

Sonic: Well thank you princess for pretty much saving my life and also what planet am I on and why are you talking ponies?

Celestia: You are on the planet Equestria and the whole planet is inhabited by our race the ponies and other normal animals. I raise the sun and my sister Luna raises the moon.

Sonic: So you guys pretty much tamper with nature and the way the sun and moon move. In my world we spin on a tilt going around the sun faster than the speed of sound and the moon goes around us thus giving rare events of solar or lunar eclipses. If very young people are reading this you will learn it soon in your life.

Celestia: Who are you talking to?

Sonic: It's only a thing that happens in a lot of stories or cartoons like this one.

Celestia: Now I just don't get it.

Sonic: You will learn it some day.

PC gives the blue blur a train ticket to Ponyville.

Sonic: What's this for?

Celestia: It's a train ticket to Ponyville so you can make some new friends.

Sonic: Thanks, and now I can go to a new place. Goodbye PC.

Celestia: Later Sonic. Did he just call me PC?

To Be Continued.

* * *

Hyper: that was the longest chapter I have made so far, and I know that they will get longer as they go on.


	3. Chapter 1: Greeting

Note: Do you like how the story is going so far?

Sonic was walking down to the train station and then he saw the Ponyville Express.

Sonic: So they still have items and vehicles that still look wacky. Oh well, it still looks nice though.

Sonic walked up the conductor and he asked the hedgehog for a ticket and then blue blur gave the pony conductor the ticket and Sonic was able to board the train. Then Sonic entered the train and was amazed of how much bigger it looks on the inside.

Sonic: Wow it looks much bigger on the inside than what it does on the outside.

Then a filly walked up to him giving him a strange look.

?: Who are you?

Sonic: I am Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive.

Diamond Tiara: I am Diamond Tiara but most people call me Diamond and you aren't the fastest thing alive Rainbow Dash is and she can do a Sonic Rainboom.

Sonic thought in his head of how close a Sonic Rainboom sounds so close to a Sonic Boom.

Sonic: When a Sonic Rainboom happens is their a loud burst of noise?

DT: No but a rainbow forms in a circle and it is pretty much like a burst of a rainbow.

Before she could go into anymore detail, the train stopped at Sonic's destination.

Sonic: Oh well here's my stop see you later Diamond.

DT: Later Sonic.

Sonic leaves the Ponyville Express and has a glance of the town.

Sonic: Wow this is very well built.

Then he is greeted by a lavender colored pony.

Twilight Sparkle: Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle but most people call me Twilight. So did you just come from Celestia's Castle?

Sonic: Yes she gave a ticket to this town called Ponyville. I came a portal that looks very similar to a mirror.

TS: Wait so you came from Earth?

Sonic: No but I have been their but I came a planet called Mobius and I was sucked up by an F5 Tornado and was thrown into the castle.

Twilight has a surprised look on her face as she whispers.

TS: F5s are pretty much impossible to do here.

Sonic: Tornado's aren't created by ponies but by nature.

TS: Was nature mad at you?

Sonic: No it's just the way nature rolls. In very good and beautiful ways or destructive and devastating ways!

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting Somepony New

HSR: Sorry for not writing for a long time I had to go to school and do work. Well here's the story. P.S. I do not own any of these characters

* * *

Sonic: So do you have a place where I can stay?

TS: Sure follow me.

They walked to the castle but of coarse everypony they walked by gives them a strange look. Others just simply ignored them, or glared a little.

TS: Yeah, sometimes they aren't around creatures like you. Even though that they have seen much stranger, _much stranger..._

Sonic: I think that's because I'm only thing of my kind that lives in this current universe, or something like that.

TS: You kinda talk smart, why?

Sonic: If you're around a guy or two-tailed fox that pretty much knows everything and how it works, yeah it sort of catches on to you.

TS: So he technically he can build or fix up anything that he is given?

Sonic: Exactly.

Then they arrive at the castle which was first seen on" Twilight's Kingdom." Sonic looked up at how reflective the outside looked and reminded him that the mineral that the structure was made from was crystal, some of the expensive minerals known.

Sonic: Wow this thing must have took a lot of money to build.

TS: Yes that would be so, but it came from a seed like chest that was lifted and put here after our success of defeating Tirek.

Sonic: OK so what room do I go in? Also who's this Tirek guy?

TS: Tirek was a powerful villain that took magic from ponies, even the princesses!

Sonic: Whoa, don't wanna mess with that guy anytime time soon.

TS: Yeah, and also your room down the hall to the left!

Sonic: Thanks!

The blue blur was walking to his room, but he had encountered a cyan colored mare that had a rainbow mane.

?: Who are you?

Sonic: I am Sonic the Hedgehog fastest thing alive.

RD: Well I am Rainbow Dash but most ponies call me RD and I'm the fastest here dude.

Sonic had just remembered that is the same name that Diamond had said.

Sonic: Are the one that caused the Sonic Rainboom?

RD: Yes I am.

Sonic put a smirk on his face.

Sonic: Have you ever seen a Sonic Boom? Come with me outside.

RD: OK!

They went outside and Sonic was getting ready to run.

Sonic: I would hang onto ground if I were you.

RD: Or what.

Sonic: You will see.

Sonic was getting ready to do his famous move he has down since he was a little kid.

Sonic: I will be back at the castle in exactly 10 seconds.

RD: OK then are you ready, get set.

Then RD brings out a timer.

RD: 3.

Sonic gets into a position that is similar to that of a runner in a competition.

RD: 2.

Sonic raises his waist, getting prepared to run.

RD: 1.

He leaned his body forward, getting himself ready to run.

RD: GO!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

HSR: By the way, this comes between the season 4 finale and EG: Rainbow Rocks.


	5. Chapter 3: A Friendly Gathering

HSR: Sorry that I haven't wrote a chapter in a long time so please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sonic took off blasting at blazing speeds that completely amazed the cyan pony. Sonic was making a smirk on his face, looking as if he has done this many times before in the past, and that doing this will be a walk in the park!

RD's mind: Wow this guy can really zoom!

As Sonic was at 5 seconds on the timer a cone like barrier with small lighting bolts in front of him was being formed.

Sonic: Here I go!

*BOOM!*

Sonic was running at insane speeds that would have Rainbow running, or flying for her money, or bits.

RD: Wow, I can't believe that he just performed the Sonic Rainboom!

Then Sonic came 2 seconds earlier than what he said in the last chapter. Then Sonic skids right next to RD.

Sonic: So then are you impressed?

The hedgehog put a smirk on his face as he looked at Rainbow Dash, her face looked like her mind had been blown.

RD: I'm impressed.

Sonic: So um wanna head back to the castle?

RD: Sure.

So then they headed back to the castle and then they bumped into Twilight who was heading to the castle as well. When they arrived at the castle, Sonic saw a group of colorful ponies sitting on the thrones that matched the symbols that were on their flanks.

Sonic: I have been meaning to ask but what are those things?

He pointed to Twilight's flank.

TS: Oh, these are known as cutie marks they symbolize of what your special talent is.

Sonic: Oh alright got it.

Sonic then walks up to the ponies which give him a strange look on their face. The ponies leave the thrones and talk to twilight.

The Mane Six: Who is he?

TS: His name is Sonic the hedgehog and he is... new here. Princess Celestia sent him so that he can make some friends!

Sonic: I don't remember the last part, but oh well.

The pink one bounced towards Sonic and smiled.

Pinkie Pie: Hello my name is Pinkie Pie, nice to meet you.

She said in a very enthusiastic tone.

Sonic: Um hello my name is Sonic the Hedgehog, but you can call me Sonic.

Then the orange and blonde hair pony walked up to him.

AJ: Um hello my name is Apple Jack some ponies call me AJ.

Sonic: Well then my is Sonic, nice met you.

He bowed.

AJ: Nice to meet you too.

Then she tipped her hat at Sonic. Then the yellow and pink haired pony walked up to him. She said something but Sonic could barely hear her.

Sonic: Um, you don't have to scared, I don't bite. Well I do, but that's only for food.

Fluttershy: Oh... OK, my name is Fluttershy...

Sonic: My name is Sonic the hedgehog, but you can just call me Sonic.

Fluttershy: OK...

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 4: The Fashionista

Author: Hello it's me again but today I will get about 3 chapters done so please tell your friends about this story so that I can get more chapters done. Well then here is the story.

* * *

Sonic: OK then nice to meet you all. It's nice to be in the castle with you guys for a while.

Then the sun sets and the moon rises as Sonic looks out the window and has a surprised face.

Sonic So then um lets go to sleep.

Then the mane 6 and the hedgehog go home and to their beds.

TS: Goodnight guys.

Then a purple dragon and Sonic respond.

Spike and Sonic: Goodnight.

After they are all out like a light.

In the morning they all wake up and start their day.

Sonic: *yawns* Good morning Twilight.

Then Sonic looks at a purple dragon and has a questionable looking face.

Sonic: Um Twilight who is he?

TS: Oh him he's Spike my loyal companion and baby dragon.

Sonic: Oh OK I guess that makes sense. Hello there Spike.

Spike: Oh um hi stranger.

Sonic: Oh I forgot my name is Sonic the Hedgehog but you can just call me Sonic.

Spike: OK then good morning Twilight.

TS: Morning Spike.

Then a white and purple colored pony came through the doors. Don't worry she is not angry. Then Sonic goes up to the pony and greets her.

Sonic: Hello there my name is Sonic the Hedgehog but you can call me Sonic.

Rarity: Hello my name is Rarity and just to borrow some materials for some new dresses.

TS: Hello Rarity so what materials do you need now?

Rarity: Oh any type of colored fabric please dear.

TS: Oh so just colored fabrics?

Rarity: correct darling.

TS: Got it.

When twilight was told she walked up to the fabric room she had. Then she grabbed each of every colored fabric. After she was done grabbing the fabric she went up and confronted Rarity with the fabrics.

Rarity: Still as beautiful as ever. Later Twilight and Sonic and Spike.

Sonic,TS,Spike: Later Rarity.

Sonic: So then I guess that she makes dresses?

TS: Yes she makes really nice dresses but they take a lot of time.

Spike: Yeah, she works very hard on the dresses she makes.

Sonic: OK then good to know.

* * *

Author: Thank you for reading this chapter and responding to the story it just warms me heart.


	7. Chapter 5: A Startled Princess

Author: Yeah 2 chapters done in one day. So this part has just Sonic In EG: Rainbow Rocks so since my computer just noped out on me I just decided to just get the last parts done because it just took me way to long to write the middle parts. But I just made it longer instead.

* * *

Just imagine Sonic in the EG: Rainbow Rocks movie just without the last part being it. I'm talking about when the Rainbooms are in the finals against the Dazzlings.

This when the Dazzlings are turning into their Siren forms in the movie.

The team starts to get whipped but then Sunset Shimmer started to sing.

Then the entire Rainbooms crew started to do their thing. Then when the giant alicorn was summoned and fired a beam of friendship at the sirens. Then a surprised face on Sonic for what he was seeing with his own eyes.

Sonic: Wow that was awso-

Then Sonic being cut off by seeing a giant monster not far away but sorta close.

When the sirens being booed the Rainbooms cheered for defeating the Dazzlings.

Then their cheer was ended when Sonic told them to look up and see why it suddenly gotten darker.

They look up and see a ginormous monster looking at the giant alicorn and then growled.

The creature then grabbed it with his giant claws. He then threw the alicorn and threw like a pitcher in baseball.

He turned around then sees that everyone has fled except for the Rainbooms still shaking in fear.

He looks at them and gets down at their level giving them a glare. 2 of the Rainbooms faint which are Fluttershy and AJ.

Sonic and Sunset Shimmer try to revive the two which leaves Twilight and Rainbow dash still shaking in their boots.

The creature decided to let them be so he left but apparently had got sucked up into a portal.

RD and Twilight finally fainting woke up a day later in the nursery and so did AJ and Fluttershy.

RD: Should we all pretend that whatever happened didn't happen raise hands now please.

All of them raise their hands.

RD: that's what I thought

TS: OK I think that I should leave.

Friends: Bye Twilight.

She then arrives back at her castle saying hi to her friends like she had no soul and was scarred for life.

When her friends left she bumped into Sonic but was still traumatized.

Sonic: Are you OK?

TS: Yeah i'm OK I'm just going to go to Celestia's castle.

Sonic: Let me come with you, you don't sound so fine.

TS: OK.

Sonic came with Twilight but she didn't say hi to anyone even Pinkie as she walked over to the train station.

Rarity was at the train station and said to Twilight but of coarse she didn't respond.

Sonic: Twilight are you still in fear?

TS: ...

There was no response

Rarity: What's wrong with Twilight?

Sonic: She saw something that I think might traumatize her for little bit.

Rarity: So your saying that she is so scared that she won't talk?

Sonic: She can still talk but softly and more quiet and not as long.

The train was then pulling in to the station and Sonic helped Twilight inrto the train and into her seat.

Sonic: Twilight are you sure that your going to be OK?

TS: Yeah.

She says in a soft voice. Sonic is still worried for her because she is still in fear.

Twilight then goes to sleep and so does Sonic. When they here the conductor say "Station: Celestia's Castle!"

They then wake up and go to the castle but then they encounter a white pony with armor.

Shining Armor: Twily? It's me Shining

TS: ...

doesn't respond.

SA: What happened to her!

Shining says in an angry voice.

Sonic: Dude calm down she was tramatized by a giant monster which is not a good thing.

SA: Ugh alright come with me.

They then go to Princess Celestia

PC: what has happened to Twilight!

Sonic: She has tramatized by a giant monster.

PC: Take her to the nusery beds at once!

Guards: Yes princess.

they then guide Twilight to the beds.

Sonic: What do I do then?

PC: You will go with Twilight.

Sonic: OK then but where are the beds?

PC: Down the hall to the left.

Sonic: Thanks.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Author: Wow that was much longer than I thought it would be and wow 765 words!


	8. Chapter 6: Bonding

Hey there guys, Hyper here and just telling that during the last week of March, I will be doing at least 1 or 2 chapters everyday starting on Saturday. But I will be gone on April 3rd, and 4th because I am going camping with my family and I am coming back on Easter sunday so have fun. So yeah just telling that I will be making more chapters frequently so there you go. Now then let's get back to where we left off.

* * *

After the blue blur was told the directions he had then went to the nursing rooms. When he got there he made a groan because their was 5 hallways with 15 nurseries in each one.

Sonic: Oh great, she forgot to tell me that their were multiple rooms. Maybe I can speed my way to Twilight's room but I might get in trouble from the nurses. But hey, it's risk to make.

He sped his way down the hallways to lavender unicorn's room.

PC: What a minute, I forgot to tell him where her room was. Now it's going to take quite a while to get there. Hopefully he finds her on the 3rd hallway and 13th room.

It was in a triangular box position for then Sonic had braken the 4th wall again and had heard what PC said.

Sonic: Thanks Princess C.

PC: Wait wha-

At the last letter Sonic pulled PC's side of the box andstreched it out and let it go and then the side had rolled up into Sonic's hand.

Sonic: Good thing that Pinkie gave me this for safe keeping.

Flashback start

During the EG: RR movie, Pinkie decided to give Sonic one of her things that she uses to hear what others are saying.

Pinkie: I call that Cartoon Megaphone.

Sonic looked at her with a face that says what are talking about. After a 5 secs he gets it.

Sonic: Oh OK I get it now, it's because we are in cartoon. Even though it should be called the Cartoon Headphones or the Cartoon Telephone.

Pinkie: Good point.

Flashback end

Sonic then found the room. He swung up his arms in victory.

Sonic: Yes, yes I did it. I found the room. So I wonder Twi is doing?

The hedgehog walks into the room. He finds Twilight looking more like her soul was thrown into space. Twilight looked at Sonic.

Sonic: Oh um, hi Twilight how are you doing?

TS: ... ok.

She says in a very soft voice.

Sonic: are you sure?

TS: Yes.

Sonic is feeling strange now because her voice is more soft. She looked at Sonic again and brung him over with her magic. He felt very unconfortable.

Sonic: Um Twilight, what are doing?

TS: ...

Sonic: I feel a bit unconfortable now Twilight.

She put Sonic very close to her.

Sonic: I thought this was supposed a kid show not a weird what ever is going on.

Twilight put him right where her chest is and set him down very softly. She then fell alseep but her magic is still being used on Sonic.

TS: Zzzzzzz. Zzzzzzz. Zzzzzzz

Sonic: Wha, I don't get it, but oh well might as well go to sleep as well.

The hedgehog then went to sleep with Twilight. Then Celestia came in.

PC: It's nice to know that Twilight has a good "friend."

She giggled a little. Heh, that kinda rhymes.

_To Be Contin-_

PC: Who are you?

HSR: I am the author of this story of coarse.

PC: What story?

HSR: Oh don't worry, Sonic will most likely tell you.

PC: OK?

HSR: OK later PC.

PC: My name is not PC.

Now back to the story.

_One day later_

Twilight woke up and nuzzled her new "friend." After 18 minutes, Sonic woke up.

Sonc: Good morning Twilight and Spi- oh wait, they aren't here?

He got up and wandered about in the castle. After about 3 minutes of walking, he saw a big pony that looked a bit smaller than PC.

?: Who are you?

Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and you?

Luna: I am Princess Luna the bringer of the moon, but you can call me Luna.

Sonic: OK, later Luna.

Luna: Goodbye.

Sonic kept on walking until she found Twilight with a pink pony and a bright multi colored mane.

?: And I guess this is your brand new friend?

TS: Yup, that's him.

Cadence: Hello my name is Princess Cadence burt you can call me C adence.

Sonic: Oh well hello Cadence, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Cadence: Nice name.

Sonic: Thanks.

Twilight looked a bit agitated and cut the conversation.

TS: OK then Sonic want to go back to the castle?

Sonic: Sure, I wonder what Spike is doing?

TS: Yeah.

_Now actually To Be Continued_

HSR: Well then that, was quite a ride for Sonic. So next time we will see what Spike was doing at the castle, and also I am giving everyone a chance to make a title cover for my story if you want too. PM me and I will see how it does.

Requirments: Sonic, Mane 6, Godzilla 2014, Celestia, Luna, MLP baddies, and of coarse the title. If antone wants to just PM me.


	9. Chapter 7: The Prolouge To The War

Sorry for not getting this up on saturday, I was with my family and we went a restruant but it took a long time to eat. Sorry about that.

* * *

As Sonic and Twilight walked down to the train station, they saw a pony with newspapers and was saying some very strange stuff.

Paperboy: Catch up on the news with the newspaper, and also attack in Manehatten by a winged giant monster that has never been seen before.

The two have walked up to the paperboy and bought a newspaper and saw the look of the monster and were shocked.

TS: Oh no, I hope Rarity didn't hear this.

Sonic: And if she did?

TS: Let's just say that we won't be seeing her very happy very much.

Sonic: Oh great.

They got some tickets to Ponyville and got on the Ponyville/Friendship Express. They boarded the train and got to Ponyville. Then they walked over to the castle and saw Spike. He was looking left and right as if he was going to tell them something.

TS: Hey Spike, got something you need to tell us?

Spike: Yeah did you hear about what happened in Manehatten?

Sonic: Yeah, does everyone know about this?

Spike: Yeah it was tramatizing to the ponies that were there.

TS: Do you know what it sounds like?

Spike: No, but someponies from Manehatten or Zecora might know.

TS: Let's go to Zecora's place first.

Sonic: Who is Zecora?

Spike: She is a zebra that spends a lot of time studying and living in the Everfree Forest, the most dangerous place in Equestria.

Sonic: Doesn't sound too danderous.

TS: It's very dangerous, you could never know what can happen in there.

Sonic: I'm pretty sure we will be fine.

TS: OK then, Spike stay here.

Spike: Oh come on, can I come with you guys? It's not the first time i've been there.

Sonic: Sure why not?

TS: OK, but be very careful.

Spike: Yay, ok then let's go!

Sonic: He sounds quite excited.

TS: Yeah, he likes doing stuff like this.

They went down to the border of the Everfree Forest.

Sonic: So this is what you guys are talking about?

TS: Yes, it's very dangerous so watch your step.

Spike: Come on guys! Let's get a move on!

They walked into the forest and for 5 minutes they found Zecora's place. They walked up to the hut and knocked on the door.

Zecora: Hello, and who might this be?

Sonic: Sonic the hedgehog but you can call me Sonic.

Zecora: You don't really look like a hedgehog at all.

Sonic: Yeah I um, get that a lot.

Zecora: Ok then, Twilight what do need? Any potion or spell book to help out on situations?

TS: No, I am asking about what that monster is called that attacked Manehatten.

Zecora: Oh yes come in, I might have something that could have be monster.

They walked inside the hut and look at books that had monster data.

TS: It doesn't look like that this thing came from here.

Sonic: Yeah it sorta looked like that it is slightly smaller than the giant monster we saw in the other world. But you know wings, 4 or 5 legs, overbite, C-shaped jaw. But then one we saw in the other world had dorsal spines as sharp as swords, 2 legs and 2 arms, it looked like he could puch and break a mountain no problem.

TS: It also had a menacing growl, and I could hear his roar 30 miles away!

Zecora: I think that the 1st monster you were talking about might be a Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Object. This thing came a portal and peaked out of a lake and flew away. It's also known as a M.U.T.O. well at least that is what I call it.

Sonic: So what about the 2nd one we explained?

Zecora: I have no idea, but I might see it and will be sure to give a heads up when I do.

Sonic: Good thing took a photo of tyhe creature.

Sonic brought out a picture with the monster that wasn't a M.U.T.O. but was the king of the monsters himself.

_To Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 8: War of the Kaiju: Part I

Zecora: Oh, so this what you are talking about. I do know what he is, but I don't know how old or powerful he is.

Sonic: I may know how old he is. A friend of mine named Tails made this device that can calculate the age of anything, but we have to get close to him and give him a scan.

TS: So Zecora, where do you think this monster might be?

Zecora: I saw gills so he can swim and breathe underwater, so he might be sleeping at the bottom of a lake or in the ocean.

Spike: Alright, i'll go tell the gang that we will need some swimming suits, and probably go to the beach.

TS&amp;Sonic: Really Spike? Really?

Spike: Ok.

They said bye and left to go tell their friends. Rarity was a little sad that Manehatten was demolished from a giant monster named M.U.T.O. They split up to go to every lake and so they all went to a lake and would tell their friends when they found the monster

Pinkie: So this weird monster thingy destoyed Manehatten.

Sonic: Yes, it was just completely demolished. But now we found a lake so let's get diving.

The energenic party pony dived but Sonic just sank because he didn't know how to swim.

Pinkie: I guess you don't know how to swim.

Sonic: Nope, and I hope I do someday.

Pinkie: I'll teach you!

Sonic: Thanks Pinkie so how do I do it.

Pinkie: Just reach your legs or what you call arms and legs out in front of you then the legs on the back out as well then repeat with the different parts.

Sonic: Thanks, now too swim to the bottom.

They swam into the bottom of the lake but it felt like they were getting squished.

Sonic: I think that the water pressure down here is low but not enough to kill us, but enough too hurt us.

They got down deeper and saw a giant monster, it looked like the monster they were looking for. Sonic pulled out his device which was luckily water proof and scanned the creature. He thought about how old Celestia is so he compared Celestia's age to the monster's age. Celestia was born about 1 A.D. and the creature was ... the device was going into the negative 1000000s then the negative 1000000000s, and then it stopped at -2.27 billions years was when he was about born (aka 2.27 billion B.C.) Sonic was amazed of the results and showed Pinkie and she facinated. They swam to the surface and Sonic Realized that the creature is just as old or older than the Earth itself by half. They ran to Twilight and her friends and told them the news and they were shocked.

TS: You mean this thing is much older than Celestia?

Sonic: Yes older, a lot older.

Then a thunderous stomp was heard and felt. It shook the ground but turned off the device Sonic had and it didn't turn on when he pushed the button. It roared and it sounded like an atari mutated bird chirpping. It flew away but it looked like it was going to come back soon.

TS: We need to tell the princess about this. Come on guys, let's go!

They ran towards the train station and got to Canterlot and saw Celestia and went up towards her.

TS: Celestia, we want to talk about the creature that destroyed Manehatten. We got up close to it and-

PC: Twilight, their us something that you need to know. The monster that attacked the city is a sign for the biggest war that will ever happen in the entire history of all the universes. Every single monster will be brought by portals and cannot be stopped by anything, we will need to prepare shelter.

Sonic: How about we try to beat them up?

PC: Most of the monsters will be huge, our monsters will be nothing compared to them, even the new rainbow powers you got will not be able to stop them.

Sonic: What about the other monster?

PC: Their will be no good monsters in this war.

Sonic: But we may have a sliver of a chance if we can team up with that monster in the lake.

PC: What monster in what lake?

Sonic pointed at the lake and told her about a giant monster that's much much older than the princess.

PC: It might be friendly, but I don't want to take the chance of my citizens being in grave danger. There will also be the monsters you have already fought Twilight.

TS: So, we are going up against the enemies that took on in the past?

PC: Yes Twilight, every single one of them.

TS: What do we do now!?

PC: Prepare for the worst.

Ponies were screaming in the distance for the war strating to begin and the first portal began to open with Chrysalis and her army of changlings, old Discord, Sirens, Gigan, and MechaGodzilla came through. the creature in the lake felt the vibes going through his body like a lightning bolt. He wokeup and swam up to the surface and started to rise up from the surface and getting shoulder out but he looked a lot bigger than the last time Twilight and Sonic saw him. It looked like the portal he went through made him bigger because before he was 500ft. tall but now he is 3 miles high. He was still going up and up and now he looked 5 miles high. Nopony saw him rise from the lake but they felt a rumble and a tremor, and then they saw a giant wave 1 mile tall and going 500 mph. They saw the beast rise from the water which was now empty and started to walked towards the monsters that came from the portal and when got to the monsters they roared and screamed to scare him off but he was just 2 miles away from them. When he got up close to them they had a way to get bigger, they went back into the portal but came out bigger but still smaller than the king.

PC: What is this monster's name?

Sonic: How about we call him ... Godzilla.

_To Be Continued_


	11. Chapter 9: The War of the Kaiju: Part II

Sorry for not writing on Tuesday, and also I will not be writing on Thursday because that's when i'm leaving to go camping, yeah we are going to go early but I will be back on Easter.

* * *

More portals were being ripped open and Godzilla was fighting them all off.

Sonic: Wow this guy is a really strong fighter.

Luna comes running up to the gang and wanted to see what was happening

Luna: What is going on here. Sister will you please tell what's happening.

PC: This monster is fending off these monsters that were brought here for war and to take over Equestria and all of the universes.

Luna: So this beast has come to save us all. I hope he defeats them all.

As the king of the monsters defeated more and more monsters and kaiju ( AKA Giant monsters) more portals were being ripped open and more monsters were coming out.

Monsters brung in: 15796854735

Monsters K.O: 12548

The king was getting stronger and faster and smarter as he battled his way towards Ponyville which is where most of the monsters are and will be.

Sonic: This is just great. This is perfect. This the worst day and war that anything or anyone or anypony will see in their entire life time! This is the war of all wars!

TS: Sonic please calm down.

Sonic: Sorry, my head was in another place.

* * *

Sorry for not doing this on wednesday, My head hurts and my brain just felt like it lost its train of thought. Very sorry for not getting this up on wednesday guys.

* * *

As big G was busting up the monsters, Sonic thought it might give him a better chance at fighting if the mane 6 fight their enemies and Godzilla will handle the rest of them.

Sonic: Hey girls, I have an idea. How about we bust up the bad dudes that you have already busted?

TS: Well that might work, but the problem is that we don't know how to activate the Rainbow Powers.

Sonic: Oh well that was a long shot. I thought about that happening so I will just try to get the chaos emeralds and help out the beast.

Everypony: What are chaos emeralds?

Sonic brings out a chaos emerald which he somehow had. He explains to them what thew chaos emeralds are and what power they can hold.

Sonic: This is one of the seven chaos emeralds that hold powers that can limit to your imagination, but when all seven are brught together they can do anything that you want them to. Don't worry they won't cause harm if you think good things, but if they get in the wrong hands they can cause massive chaos. There are 2 different kinds of energy that they hold, positive, and negative kinda like a battery or magnet.

Sonic is still explaining the way the chaos emeralds work, but little princess of magic is making googly eyes over at the hedgehog.

TS's mind: He makes such a smart statement when he explains stuff. *sighs* I wish he was more nothing because he is perfect the he is. The way he talks, his determination, His everthing.

TS: He is just perfect.

AJ: *giggles* Twi, are talking about Sonic?

TS: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, I am not talking about the nice handsome hedgehog over there.

* * *

I felt so disturbed when I wrote down that part, but oh well as story goes I will keep on shipping them like fedX at full speed. BTW I'm 11, no I'm serious i'm 11.

* * *

Sonic: And now for the better and bigger versions of it, the super emeralds.

Everypony: *groans* Uggghhh! It's already been 2 hours!

Sonic: Ok then I will make this explanation 1 and 1/2 hours shorter.

Everypony: Still too long.

Sonic: You make me feel like Twilight if she gave a long speech.

Everypony: Yeah you do feel like if Twilight gave a long speech.

Sonic: I also wonder if the author is going to stop putting Everypony as a text.

HSR: What it's more simple than writing everyone's or everypony's name.

Sonic: Ok then off you go to write the rest of the story.

HSR: Later guys and gals.

PC: Who was that?

Sonic: The author duh. Aaaand memory wipe.

Everypony: Wha.

Sonic quickly got out some kind of powder and blowed it right in their faces.

PC: What just happened?

Sonic: Simple nothing.

TS: I don't really care what happened just as long i'm close to you Sonic.

Sonic: Hold the phone, what did you just say?

TS: Oh I uh said nothing yeah yeah.

Sonic: OK then. So I will just go at the speed of light and I will see you girls in about 5 secs.

TS: Please don't be so long.

Sonic: 5 secs is not long at all.

TS: I know I need to get my mind out of the gutter. Goodbye for 5 seconds.

Sonic: Uh goodbye?

Sonic zoomed off and five secomds later he had nothing in his hands.

Rarity: Sonic darling, why don't you have the gems.

Sonic: Because I just realized that when I got sucked up by that tornado that brought me here, I might have absorbed the emeralds and now I can go Super Sonic when I need to.

Rarity: Aw dang it. I wanted to see the precious gems.

Spike: And I wanted to see what they would taste like.

Sonic: Dang it Spike, you do not eat these gems.

Spike: Fine.

_To Be Con-_

Sonic: What are doing here?

HSR: Come on. this is the second time this has happened.

Sonic: Did this happen with Celestia?

HSR: Yes it did.

Sonic: How about we make this chapter a bit longer.

HSR: With what Sonic?

Sonic: This.

Sonic grabbed the end of the screen and dragged in a trailer to the next chapter but instead was the entire next chapter.

Sonic: Well then now we know what will happen in the next chapter. Goodbye everybody.

_To Be Contined for real_


	12. Chapter 10: The End of The War

3rd day of the war everything has gone to ash and dust and it gets more catostrophic by the day.

4 weeks before the ...

Monsters/Kaiju K.O: 151

Monsters/Kaiju left: 13

Sonic: This good, only about 13 monsters are left over and this guy is fighting his heart out, brave soldier.

Luna: Yes a very strong soldier indeed.

Sonic: Are you making little googly eyes at Godzilla?

Luna: No no uh i'm not. Heh heh.

Sonic: Riiight OK then, Twilight.

TS: Yeah Sonic?

Sonic: Let's go down to the castle shall we?

TS: Are you crazy?! We will probably get smashed by the monsters!

Sonic: Don't worry we will just be in a distance that we can see without having to use the telescopes.

TS: Alright then, I will see you girls later.

Mane 5: Goodbye Twilight.

Twilight and Sonic walked down to the border of ponyville which was now in ruins. They were sad because the town they lived in was reduced to rubble and dust.

Sonic: Aw boy, this place just got wrecked, poor little town.

They were seeing Godzilla fight more monsters which only left the mutos, Godzilla's toughest enemy of all time.

Godzilla's mind: Oh great only these 2 left but now only bigger and stronger. Better prepare for the ultimate battle.

The smaller M.U.T.O flew and started to give the king a real beat down. Then the female M.U.T.O started to run up and bash big G to the ground.

Luna: Oh No, Alright girls down to Twilight and figure out how to use your Rainbow Powers.

Mane 5: Got it.

They ran down to Twilight and Sonic telling them that Luna told them to go down.

TS: Hi girls, what's the rush?

AJ: Luna told us to go get ye guys and activate our Rainbow stuff.

Sonic: Maybe to activate them you need to do what you guys did for the elements.

TS: That could work but we will need a plan of attack.

Sonic: how about we just hit them.

TS: OK that would be better plan.

They start to have their cutie marks circle around them and start to fly for they have unlocked their Rainbow Powers. They charged up the power was getting ready for the blast but the M.U.T.O saw what was happening and started charging as well. They fired the Rainbow of Friendship at the M.U.T.O but it released an EMP wave which somehow stop the rainbow and it had no effect but then it heard a hum, and sharp blue lights were being formed. The M.U.T.O saw as more sharp blades of blue light were being created and more hums were heard. Godzilla came out of the dust blasted out a beam of pure radiation and fired it at the M.U.T.O which ended up to a one shot kill. Godzilla saw the other M.U.T.O and smack his with his tail and did massive damage which also became a one shot kill. He roared for victory but then he fainted on top of Twilight and Sonic but he put his hand down which let the alicorn and hedgehog to escape.

Monsters left: 0

Godzilla had defended the world with a sacrifice. He was pronounced as the greatest hero of all time and universes. He was still left on the ground the next day but he woke up and started to leave into the ocean for another slumber and everypony cheered.

Sonic: Now that is what I call a true hero. So now what do we do? Go back to the castle because i'm pretty sure it wouldn't survive that kind of attack.

TS: Don't worry, the castle should be sturdy enough to take that barrage.

Sonic: Yeah it might have some rubble left over.

TS: Good point, alright girls and hedgehog let's go back to the castle. Wait a minute, where is Spike?

Sonic: I don't know, last time I saw him he was at the canterlot castle.

TS: Maybe we left him there, but oh well he will find his way home, eventually.

At Canterlot Castle 3 minutes later...

Spike: Uh guys, heellllo anyone here *cricket noises* shut up cricket!

Cricket: Hey man i'm just trying to do my job here.

Spike: I don't care just shush Jiminy, just shush.

Cricket: That's my cousin you ding dong.

Spike: Alright that's it, get over here so can squish you!

Meanwhile in the wreck Ponyville 2 ponies had just maved into the place and viewed the wreckage of their new home. They had moved from the Joined Kingdoms (aka united kingdoms) one of them was Swedish and the other was Italian with 2 pugs with the white one named Maya and the other one that was black Edgar. the Swedish one was Felix Kjellburg and the Italian was Marzia Bisognin.

Felix: Well than, this is terrific! Now we don't have a house!

Marzia: Uh Felix?

Felix: Yeah?

Marzia: Are you wearing my high again for one of your videos?

Felix Ummmm, No.

Akward silence ...

Meanwhile at the castle the gang decided to chill for a little bit.

Sonic walks up to a door with a sign that says, " DON'T OPEN UNTIL SIGN IS OFF, THIS MOSTLY MEANS YOU PINKIE!"

Sonic: Well i'm not Pinkie.

Spike: Wait a minute Sonic! *pant, pant*

Sonic: Dude where have you been? Oh well want to come inside this room with me?

Spike: You the one with sign that says-

Sonic: Yeah we've already been over that dude.

Spike: Mmmmm yeah. It's been a strange day but now I want to make it weirder.

Sonic: Alright then let's go.

They walked in with no special equipment inside but just a chair with a strange looking ball with red on top and white on the bottom with a button and a black band. Sonic pushed the button and it opened with 2 buttons on the bottom and a monitor on the top. A little theme came on with 2 creatures battling with poor animation styles and not a lot of pixels at all. The title popped up and it said, "Pokemon, Pocket Monsters."

Sonic: This seems interesting.

Three things popped up on screen and it was, "PLAY, ENTER POKEMON WORLD, OPTIONS" Sonic selected play and glow appeared like the glow from Godzilla's dorsal plates. A wiggly line came blasting at Sonic and Spike. It captured them and it closed and started to shake with a noise and then pop sparkles came out. Twilight came running through the door and looked at the sizzling ball

TS: Oh no, what's going to happen now?

_To Be Continued_


	13. Pokemon Special: Part I

Sonic and Spike were blasting through the portal, then came blasting through the portal just like when Sonic came to Equestria and slammed into a tree. It was not a good feeling at all.

Sonic: Oh man, that felt like slamming into that pillar at PC's castle.

Spike: Yeah, that little ride we just had there was not fun at all.

?: Pika?

Sonic: What was that?

Spike: I don't know.

Sonic got a shovel out of no where.

Spike: Where did you get a shovel?

Sonic: 2 words, cartoon logic.

Spike: What does that mean?

Sonic: It means that cartoons have no logic.

Spike: Wha? Oh well just bring that just in case.

Spike points at the ball.

Sonic: You mean the ball that brought us here?

Spike: Yeah!

?'s mind: Wow these guys are just complete morons. I'll go hang out them!

Spike: It's coming, get the shovel ready!

Sonic: Got it.

?: Hello there my name is, woah what's happening.

Sonic starts poking the mouse like creature. Sadly the entire shovel was made of metal. Then he poked his cheeks which were red that stored a lot of electricity. It was not a pleasant surprise.

Sonic: Sweet hot belgin waffles! That hurt!

Pikachu: First of all my name is Pikachu, and second of all do you know anything about me? What am I saying, They can't understand me!

Sonic and Spike: Yes we can.

Pikachu: Really?

Sonic: Um yeah, can no one here be able to talk to you?

Pikachu: Yeah, except Pokemon.

Sonic: Well I guess we are different.

Pikachu: I guess so. So you guys doing anything?

Spike: No, we just came from another world. Nothing interesting.

Pikachu: Alright then. Wait are you a dragon?

Spike: Indeed I am.

Pikachu: I have a friend who is a dragon, wanna meet him?

Spike: Sure why not?

Pikachu: Ok then, yo Charizard!

Charizard: What?

Pikachu: I made some new friends, wanna meet them?

Charizard: Sure why not?

Stomps were heard and a ginormous orange dragon came from the trees.

Sonic: Wow he is a big boy isn't he?

Pikachu: No not that much. He's the same age as me.

Sonic: How old are you?

Pikachu: 11 years and a year here is about 20 months.

Sonic: Geez that's 8 months longer than a year in my world.

Spike: Yeah, so Charizard how good are you at flying?

Charizard didn't do anything except smirk then take off and a cloud of dust came from where Charizard was. Charizard was zooming around the sky and was going faster than RD would go at normal speeds. Then Charizard came back on the ground.

Charizard: Impressed?

Spike: Very.

Sonic: Wow looks like we will have to make camp because the night is already here. Man that came faster than it should have. I'll go get some tree

Pikachu: Check the entire tree first. Got it.

Spike: Why?

Charizard: We don't want to talk about it.

Sonic: Alright then, later.

Pikachu: Bye Sonic.

_20 minutes later_

Sonic: Got enough wood for a small tent and campfire.

Spike: So who's going to sleep in the tent?

Sonic: How about you and Pikachu sleep because you guys are the smallest here.

Pikachu: Aye, I may be small but I pack a punch.

Charizard: We're the big boys here. We'll sleep out tonight.

Sonic: Got it, goodnight guys.

Pikachu: Goodnight.

Charizard: Night

Spike: Night night.

Charizard and Sonic were still up.

Sonic: Why are you still up?

Charizard: Just love looking into the beautiful night sky.

Sonic: Me too, they really aer beautiful.

They closed there eyes and went to sleep.

_One beautiful night later_

Sonic: *groan* That was a good sleep. *yawn*

Charizard: Yeah that was nice.

Pikachu: Good morning guys.

Spike: Good morning.

?: Hmm?

Pikachu: Sense something. Feels like a Bul-

?: Charizard? Pikachu?

Pikachu: Bulbasaur? Hey look it's Bulbasaur! Haven't seen you in a long time buddy.

Bulbasaur: Same here. Also look who else I found.

Charizard: Wait are you talking about-

?: What is up guys.

Charizard: Squirtle! Haven't been together in a long time now haven't we.

Squirtle: True that. Also along the way we found someone.

Pikachu: You mean.

?: Hey guys.

Pikachu: Wow Mew, long time no see eh!

Mew: Yeah also I encountered someone else as well.

Charizard: Wait.

?: Was up!

Charizard: Totodile! haven't been seen in a while now.

Totodile: Well got in a little trouble sometimes.

Pikachu: Oh same old Totodile. Good to see you all again.

Bulbasaur: Yeah, but i've been meaning to ask who they are.

Charizard: These guys are our new trainers.

Sonic and Spike: Trainers?

Charizard: You know people who train other pokemon.

Spike: Oh well I still don't get it.

Mew: Well don't you remember what we said about about trainers?

Pikachu: Oh no, I forgot could you tell us again?

Mew: We all agreed that if one of us gets a trainer, we go with them.

Charizard: Oh yeah that's right.

Mew: So Sonic and Spike.

Sonic: Yeah?

Mew: We are your new pokemon.

Sonic's mind: Oh boy this is going to be a lot of hard work to go through.

Sonic: Ok then what should we do now?

Squirtle: Go on an adventure?

Sonic: Sure why not. What could possibly go wrong?

Pikachu: Lot's of things.

Sonic: Don't worry. We will be perfectly fine.

_Five minutes later they are thrown into a jail made by pokemon_

Sonic: We're not fine at all.

Mew: Why are we even here?

Pikachu: Because apparently someone complained about their entire house tooken and ripped into shreds!

Sonic: Look I thought the little chair was a joke OK.

Pikachu: A chair isn't good enough evidence man.

Sonic: Hey it um, uh, OK then good point I am an idiot.

Spike: Juzt get over it. It will all just blow over soon got it,

Sonic: Got it.

Pikachu: Got it. Sorry for gettin angry at you man.

Sonic: Hug it out?

Pikachu: Sure let's hug it out.

_To Be Continued_


	14. Pokemon Special: The End

The_ Next Day_

Sonic: Well now what do we do?

Pikachu: They let us out early cause they said we didn't do anything wrong. They just wanted to feel like cops again.

Sonic: Well I'm OK with that. Do you guys want to train?

Charizard: Sure I'm in for it. How about you guys?

Mew: Alright then, I'll train but it has been awhile since I have battled.

Squirtle: You aren't the only one Mew.

Sonic: Alright then let's get started. Montage time!

* * *

Sonic: OK Charizard let's train on your upper body strength. (AKA Torso, and Biceps I'm pretty sure. =I)

Charizard: What should we do first?

Sonic: We will try and workout your wings. We will meet at the top of that MT.

Charizard: Why should I do that?

Sonic: Because, I'm gonna see how fast you really are.

Charizard: Oh alright then. But who is gonna record our time?

Sonic: Lakitu of course. Hi Lakitu!

Lakitu: Hi Sonic!

Charizard: Ooooookay then let's go. Lakitu do your thing?

Charizard looks at the script.

Charizard: What thing?

*ding* *ding *ding* *DONG*

Sonic: Looks like we're going! Later!

Charizard: Oh no you don't!

They raced through the trees, hills, and past many Pokemon. They were so determined to get to the mountain. Charizard was beginning to sweat.

Sonic: So Charizard, getting tired yet?

Charizard: Not even a little.

Charizard sped off leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic: Yeah I don't think he's getting tired but getting slightly tired. Wait how am I getting tired?

Sonic caught up to Charizard easily but he is still sweating and keeps on saying he's not getting tired. They were almost at the mountain.

Charizard: OK we are nearly there so in about 2 minutes.

Sonic: Thanks for the info but I'm gonna make it 1. See you later Charizard

Charizard: I don't think so!

They were both going at half of their full Speed. It would take 20 seconds now.

Lakitu: Sorry girls these guys are getting close to the finish line. Later!

Girls: Later sweetie.

Lakitu raced over to the finish line and grabbed the checkered flag. Lakitu watching closely for who was going to win.

Lakitu: And the winner is... A TIE!

Sonic: Wait what! How?

Lakitu: Take a good look at this photo.

Charizard: Wow he's right! it's a tie.

Sonic: That sure a bit of a workout wasn't it.

* * *

Sonic: OK so Pikachu.

Pikachu: Yeah.

Sonic: Are going to work your strength and speed.

Pikachu: What are we going to be doing.

Sonic: First will be speed. So you will going from here to that tree and back, and I'm gonna time you. Let's make it at least 10 seconds.

Pikachu: Alrighty then.

Sonic: 3 2 1 Go!

The little electric mouse sped off to the tree and got back in 7 seconds!

Sonic: Sweet, 7 seconds. I underestimated you. Now for the strength part of the test.

Pikachu: What's that gonna be?

Sonic: It's gonna be you against Charizard.

Pikachu: Wait what!

Charizard: I guess this is happening.

Pikachu: Yep, I guess so.

Lakitu came in and got the lights. They were double sided this time.

*ding* *ding* *ding* *DONG*

The 2 friends were fighting. Sonic was observing them. He wanted to see how they fought against each other. The match was over. It was a tie.

Sonic: Intresting. They really have a unique fighting style.

* * *

Sonic trained the rest of the creatures.

Sonic: Or the author is too lazy to type them.

HyperSonicRacer: You just shush your mouth!

Sonic: Fine. I'll actually stick to the script.

HyperSonicRacer: Good, wait what did you just say?

Sonic: I said nothing.

* * *

A portal appeared suddenly. It had a strong pull. It started swallowing everything in sight. Including the Sonic and friends.

Sonic: There goes a another crossover!

They were going through the portal.

* * *

_On the outside of the pokeball..._

Twilight was sitting there just watching the ball. She went completely mental and never ate and sleep. She was just twitching with an extremely crazy look on here face. She would not leave that room.

Then the ball started to shake and sped off too the Crystal Empire.

(you might know what might happen)

It sped by the guards who were guarding the Crystal Heart. It jumped and took a look at the heart and opened. It released Sonic and his friends then aimed for the heart. It opened and sent a pulse to the heart which then got magnifyed through the rod and spread into everywhere in the world.

Sonic: Well that was uncomfortable. How about you guys?

Gang: fine.

Spike: I hope the rest of the Pokemon will be fine.

One of the Pokemon end up in Celestia's castle.

PC: I wonder what luna will want for her birthday tomorrow?

The Pokemon appears right in front of her. It was a Pichu.

PC: I think she will have an interested in this.

* * *

SA: Oh no it's our honeymoon today and I don't have a gift or my suit ready! What an I gonna do!

A burst of light appeared in front of him. It was a Delbird.

SA: What are you? It doesn't matter now. I don't have good clothes or a present.

The redbird got it's pouch or sac and started digging through it. He brought out really good looking clothes and a present that had a music box which said "Happy Anniversary!"

SA: Thank you so much! I don't how to repay you!

The bird was saying "no need" but Shining couldn't understand him.

SA: Is that a no need?

Delbird nodded yes.

SA: Just thank you.

Delbird's mind: You know exactly how to save the day.

* * *

What's up guys! Sorry for not gettin this up a long time ago. How about a chapter tomorrow and maybe a chapter for nearly everyday this summer! I will try my best to do it.


	15. Chapter 11: They Came by Light

Sup guys sorry not getting this chapter up a lot earlier because I just wasn't paying much attention to this because I was hanging out with my friends and we made this new channel called Legit Beanz and it has 4 videos right now and they are really stupid because it's very hard to record on iphone. Also we just created it on July 24 2015. It was done by me and my friends. So please go ahead and search Legit Beanz at YouTube. Also the garbage one is kinda funny. Alright on with the story.

* * *

The Pokemon were now in Equestria. So they had no idea what had just happened.

As Sonic and friends were just walking by they encountered a certain someone who was pretty Irish.

?: That a Charizard?

Sonic: Yeah, hey how do you know him?

?: Lui told me.

Sonic: Lui? Who's Lui?

?: He's a little kid/man that wears a monkey mask and he likes fire, collects Yugio cards, and has a Pokemon called Charmander.

Charizard:... Good to know. Totally not scary at all.

Sonic: Nice, didn't even know that Yugio cards exist here.

?: Well of course they do.

Sonic: What's your name then?

Nogla: My name is DathiDeNogla but you can just call me Nogla

Sonic: OK then. Nice meeting you Nogla. Later.

Nogla: Bye. Also should have told him about Jack.

**_One Long Journey Later..._**

**_2 weeks before the..._**

Sonic: Boy that was a long walk.

Charizard: You know that we could taken a train or give each other rides so we could get here faster.

Sonic: Oh... that would have been a lot easier. Oh well, at least we're here.

Sonic was quite happy to be back at the castle. While the Pokemon were still getting used to the surroundings. They tried to get comfortable but it really didn't work out.

Mew: Is this a castle?

Sonic: Yep, you guys like it?

Pokemon: Oh yeah!

Sonic: I'll see if I can find you guys some rooms.

Charizard: Thanks.

Sonic: No problem, no prob.

Sonic went inside the castle to see if there was any free rooms left. He got lucky. Twilight saw him, and instantly tackled him.

TS: What are those things outside?! What was that huge beam that came from Cadence's Castle!? You better have good explanation for all this!?

Sonic: Geez Twilight, calm down. Besides why would you suspect that it was me?

TS: Cause you basically the source of everything weird!

Sonic is suddenly on the ceiling.

Sonic: Why would say that?

TS: Because, oh forget it, I'll never know you why you are weird. And also what are those things that came from the Crystal Empire?

Sonic: Oh you mean the Pokemon, they came through that ball that was in your room that said "Don't Open at any cost! Especially you Pinkie!" I went in there and it seemed like a first generation handheld but I chose the, the, It was either "Enter the Pokemon World" or it said "Play" So I chose one of them and it brought me to their world then a portal appeared over there but it brought us to the Crystal Empire.

TS: Okay but is there 6 of those "Pokemon" outside and you were with them. Why?

Sonic: I befriended them so I am their trainer. And I believe that a trainer is someone who takes care of Pokemon if you were going to ask. I want to bring them inside so they have somewhere to rest. Fluttershy isn't around here right?

TS: She's in the next room. Why do you ask?

Sonic: Cause knowing her, she would go absolutely bonkers over them. I think she'll make a scream of joy so loud that it snaps the sound barrier. By the way that would mean that sound would completely shatter for 10 seconds if you were going to ask.

TS: She literary can sense any animal a mile away. She would have found out by now.

Sonic pulls 3 fingers then 2 then 1. A scream so loud it snapped the sound barrier

Sonic: I think i'm deaf! Help someone!

TS: Sonic! where are you! I can't here anything!

A little later the sound comes back with Sonic literary just bookin it to the front trying to save the Pokemon from being tackled, but it was too late.

Fluttershy: YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO CUTE!

Squirtle: Sonic help, she looks so cute that its threatening!

Fluttershy: ? Oh hi Sonic didn't see you here.

Sonic: I see that you met the gang. Say hi guys.

Pokemon: Hi Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Um did they just say hi or their names?

Sonic: You don't understand them? Maybe since I went their dimension, I can understand their language.

Fluttershy gets all demonic.

Fluttershy: Teeeaaach meee theiir laangguaage!

Sonic: Okay I'll teach you, you don't need to go on a massacre. Spike help, I don't know how to teach her but she will kill me in both lives.

Spike: Sorry I also don't know teach her either.

Sonic: Well I guess i'm screwed. Um Fluttershy I don't know how to teach you their language.

Sonic quickly squints as Fluttershy's eye starts to twitch.

Spike: Um Fluttershy are you Ok?

Fluttershy in is a deeper demonic voice now

Fluttershy: I guess Sonic won't help, Then I will get Twilight to get the info out of him.

Spike: Um Fluttershy you need to calm down a bit. Remember Angle?

Fluttershy: He was always tricking me into things and he does is eat.

* * *

Hi guys HyperSonicRacer here and I am so sorry for the long wait. I didn't expect to take this long just to update a chapter that I left for an entire summer. I had to make plans on what happens in the future. I do expect to see an anniversary chapter when the year is over I will make it very intresting for you guys but that means I still have plenty of time to make more mysteries and chapters. This end of the year will be awesome. By the way I wouldn't want to leave any holiday specials out now would I.


	16. Chapter 12: Where Did it Go

_On_Sonic: Fluttershy you need to calm down a bit.

Fluttershy: (sigh) Sorry Sonic, I was just so angry that I couldn't understand these majestic creatures.

Sonic: It's Ok Fluttershy. Besides these guys are fun to hang out with. You might get to more things about if you can find a way understand them. We will also hope that Twilight doesn't know about these things. Wait she asked in the last chapter was these were. Uh oh.

In a flash, Pikachu was gone.

Charizard: The Flash is real, everyone run!

Everyone was then gone in a flash.

Sonic: Yes I would like to report a kidnapping or in this case a Pokenapping. Yes, we are at Twilight Sparkle's Castle.

Fluttershy: Who did you call?

Sonic: The Ghostbusters. Who else do you think

Fluttershy: ?

Sonic: Well, I guess I will just play some agario that could grind up some time.

Spike: What's agario?

Sonic: It is a very fun game when you get into it. You start out as a small cell and you must eat smaller cells in order to get bigger. Their is pieces of cells which can come in handy when you are 500 cells or less.

Spike: OK, but what are you playing it on?

Sonic: Oh, just a phone. Can't believe that they have Wi-Fi here. It's better than Tails' Wi-Fi.

* * *

I do also play a lot, I always put it in as HyperSonicRacer which is the same thing as my author username. I get to play it at 4-6 o-clock Mountain Time. (I live in Utah, if you don't know what fry sauce is, get the ketchup and mayo and prepare for perferction with Fries, if you want to see a little more Utah taste, put on a little bit of mustard, a dash of of dill pickle juice and mix.

* * *

Sonic: Well that was fun. Wait where did everyone go? Spike! Fluttershy! That robber over there, wait, HHEEYY get away from the castle!

_One week before..._

Charizard: We're wailers on the moon. We carry our harpoons, but we got no whales, so we tell tall tales, and we sing our whaling, tune.

Sonic: I am amused now. Why did you do that?

Charizard: Cause Twilight wants to see how I sing and dance.

TS: Wait Sonic, you understand these guys?

Sonic: Charizard say something

He whispers something in his ear.

Sonic: Hey, that was a very... very "Special" joke you made.

TS: What did he say?

Sonic: A black guy walks into a bar with his parrot in his shoulder.

Bartender: Wow that is really something, where did you find it?

Sonic: I found it in South America, says the Parrot.

Pikachu: Doesn't that sound kinda...

Sonic: Racist, yes, Somehow funny, yes, Where he got the joke from, I don't know.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _Sonic picks up the phone

Sonic: What is it? Fazbear Entertainment? OK, I'll see you tomorrow

Mew: Who was that?

Sonic: That was the company that I called for a job.

Squirtle: Why do you want a job?

Sonic: I want something to do with my spare time. Get me some extra cash.

TS: OK, Bulbasaur, it's your turn

Bulbasaur mouths out the words "Help Me. Sonic takes Totodile teach him some of the things that Sonic has collected over the time he was here, That and he wanted to liberate him from Twilight test.

Sonic: So what do you think?

He has some sticks and twigs, couple of some autographs that he got easily (Don't know or why though) and a little Blue Box

Sonic: By the way, the box is much roomier than you think. Way roomier.

Spike: Hi Sonic!

Sonic: Spike? who did you find my little shelter for items?

Spike: I followed the yellow brick road.

Sonic: Haha very funny.

Spike: No seriously, there is a yellow brick road behind you.

Sonic: Where?

He looks behind him and see's the bright colored road.

Sonic: How did we not notice that? Was that even here before anyway?

Totodile: It's magic.

Sonic: You shush. OK, so guys wanna do something fun or dumb?

Spike: Well you're the new one so your choice.

Sonic: OK then, a lot both of the choices!

Totodile: Like what? Drive off a cliff, we don't even have a car!

Sonic: Well, if you can't get one, build one

Spike: Do you even know how to make a car? What even is a car?

Sonic: Well Spike, you will learn soon, very soon.

Totodile: What do you mean by soon?

Sonic: Just wait man, just wait. So shall we start building?

Totodile: Do you even know how to build a car?

Sonic: Well this is why we test people! Start now?

Totodile: Sure why not?

Spike: OK first thing. What is a car?

Sonic: It is a powerful vehicle that can move without the assistance of horses.

Spike: So it's magic?

Sonic: No it's mechanical science and engineering.

TS: Someone say science?

Sonic: It's that kind of science Twilight. It is very complicated.

TS: I can take anything that involves science.

Sonic: This kind of science comes from another world. Are you prepared for that kind of level?

TS: I am more than ready.

Sonic: OK then, cue the montage.

_One Montage Later..._

Sonic: OK now little wheel axle 5 over there.

Spike: Wait little axle 5? Isn't this supposed to be a car with 4 wheels? What do those instructions say?

Sonic: Well it was supposed to have 4 wheels but... oh wait, I'm on the train side. Dang it!

TS: What now? Start over cause that would take too long.

Sonic: Well no stopping us now I guess.

_Another Montage Later..._

Sonic: Well after 30 hours of no sleep and work we finally finished. Now it's beddy time. Lights out.

Everybody: (sigh) (fall) (and sleep.)

_In the next morning..._

Everybody wakes up

Sonic: That was a nice sleep, considering the chugging made it louder but it was still nice

TS: Wait chugging? Where the train go?

Sonic: I have pretty good hearing especially when I'm asleep but I didn't here anything come over here.

Spike: Well it couldn't move all by itself would it?

Sonic: Well that's just another mystery to solve.

Spike: What's the other one?

Sonic: The time will come Spike, the time will come.

* * *

Hello everybody, Hyper here and sorry for not getting this up a lot sooner, I had a big plot hole that I had to get around and it got me stuck. It was challenging to go around but I thought to go through it instead. Their are going to be some new characters coming in and they all have a meaning to the story. Even Fazbear Entertainment has a role to play in this. I went through a lot of thinking of what should and shouldn't be happening in the story. Well Later guys, and I don't forget anniversaries as well. ;)


	17. Chapter 13: The Bite (New Year's!)

Happy late 1 year anniversary!

* * *

Sonic: Thanks for the directions. What's your name?

Markiplier: Mark, just call me Mark.

Sonic: Well thanks Mark! Did you happen to work here as well?

Markiplier: Yes, I did infact work there before. Are you sure it's going to be worth the minimum wage?

Sonic: I'm the fastest thing here, so I can handle killer singing animatronics.

Markiplier: Welp, good luck, you are definitely gonna need it.

Sonic: Alright then, time to begin the first night, in another hour.

_First Night, 12am_

Sonic looks at the little computer screen and looks at the showstage where the 2 animatronics sing. Bonnie somehow activates and the screen cuts to static.

Sonic: Oh so he wasn't lying or being crazy. These things do move at night! This will be interesting.

Bonnie was now in the dinner area but the had again cut to static.

Sonic: This place needs an update, as well the animatronics, they are very clickey and rusted.

As the old bunny was walking into his office, the golden bear or 'Fredbear' started to walk off the stage.

Sonic: You know that their is more action than dialogue right Hyper?

HSR: Shut it Sonic, I'm getting to it.

The animatronics were walking about the pizzeria.

_6AM 9 Hours 'til... Y_

Sonic: Well, I survived the night. I like it there, the animatronics are nice. Though it's strange that I'm the only nightguard and janitor. I wonder what the party will be like?

/

_9 Hours Later... It is Time._

Sonic: Well, everything is going nicely, I think I'll go get a pizza.

At the other side of the restaurant, something else was happening.

?: Come on Jeremy, stop it.

Jeremy: Stay out of this sis. I think my little brother wants a little close up on Fredbear, doesn't he?

?: Jeremy, dad wouldn't approve this.

Jeremy: Yeah, well dad isn't here isn't he? Now, let's get a close up, shall we

Him and his friends pick up the little boy and carry him to Fredbear. Then, they place him inside of Fredbear's mouth, but they didn't know what would happen. The tears were going down the gears until finally, Crush! The frontal lobe was taken out.

Jeremy: Oh No! Get him out, get him out ,get him out! Mike, call 911!

Sonic: Woah! What just happened!

Jeremy: Sir! Do you have anything medical!?

Sonic: Of coarse, here!

Jeremy: Thanks!

He ran to his brother and wrapped his head in bandages. The paramedics came in and put him on the stretcher

Sonic: Oh boy, I think something is going to turn for the worst. I wonder what luna would think of this?

* * *

Hi guy's Hyper here, and again, happy 1 year anniversary! I kept it as long as the first chapter for celebration and cause's. I am glad I got as far as I did and thank you guys for reading this story! it was a good year, 2015. But now everything is changing. Again thank you guys for the attention and see you all later. ( Also, I just made a new clan in Clash of Clans and it is called 'RadiationSlayrs' and I will be on it a lot, but I will still be making chapters for you guys, and I will be making riddles for a hint of what the next chapter will be about. Anyone can join, big or small, just don't bully each other or swear please. It will be fun and maybe a clan war sometimes. See you all there!)


	18. Chapter 14: The Wheel Race

_Next Day..._

Sonic goes through the portal which brought him there. How he got there and found it, who knows?

Sonic: So then, that certainly was... something. I wonder what will happen to him now?

As Sonic continues to walk back to the castle, their was a sound of a rev from a Supercharged V12 engine, but it sounded much more powerful than that. It looked like some kind of completely black Camaro but it had some minor upgrades plus it had no license plate or car logo on it. It sped off right past Sonic and was charging towards the castle.

Sonic: What the... I didn't know that cars like these exist here? I didn't even know that they had cars at all, just big wagons that been cut in half and pegsi pull them.

As the car was speeding too the castle, Sonic was surprised on how fast it was going, it was going at least a mean 500.

Sonic: How can a car even be able go to 500 so fast, I mean still, their is magic is here but they don't know anything about big human machines. I wonder who built it?

But, as it nearly bashed through the castle, it hit thew brakes and broke through the doors, down the hall, and then barely made a single tap on the castle's ruler, Twilight Sparkle.

TS: Um... Hi? Can I ask you a question? What are you?

?:...

No Response, why, because it's a car!

?: I'm a vehicle.

Just then Sonic was going to check on Twilight when he got there, but he was close enough to hear them.

Sonic: It's alive, yeah WHAT!

?: What was that?

TS: Can you stop talking please, my head can't comprehend this.

?: Can I look around?

TS: Sure what ever, please just don't talk.

The car was taking a stroll around the place and Sonic was going up to Twilight to see if anything happened.

TS: Then all of a sudden, HE comes in and breaks through my door which should be nearly impossible and a blue box appears out of nowhere then dematerializes. What's happening?

Sonic: Weird, When did this all just happening?

TS: About yesterday at noon. 12 o-clock.

Sonic: Well then, this is a coincidence. Another weird event happened at the same time. Wait, I think I get this now... nope.

?: Am I bothering you guys because, I think I may have broken that blue box.

Sonic: WHAT!? Come on dude, it was only a scratch right!

?: Why are you so concerned?

Sonic: Because, it's mine.

TS: You were the one that made it appear and disappear?

Sonic: Sorry I had to find the portal to get to my job. I was still getting used to it. I guess I randomly appeared here.

TS: Wait, you went through a portal to get too your job? Was it to the human world?

Sonic: Ye sit was infact to the human world but I had to leave to leave the TARDIS because it wouldn't fit.

?: Well it has feelings as well!

Sonic: Oh yeah, what do you call yourself?

?: I never was given a name.

Sonic: How about... The One.

?: Why The One?

Sonic: Because you're the only car that exist in this world!

One: I actually kinda like it! So what do you want to do now.

Sonic: Well I gotta explain all of whats happened and what's happening.

_One Montage Later..._

TS: So the child was bit and probably killed by a harmless animatronic bear because of the way it was built?

Sonic: Yep, moisten the Springlocks and CRUNCH!

One: Ouch!

Sonic: Yep a lot of ouch!

One: So what now?

TS: Heard that their is a race on where racers have to use wheeled vehicles that can move without assistance of the ponies using wings or magic.

One: Wanna go any see if anyone gonna join?

Sonic: Sure why not?

They walked too the poster and surprisingly the list was nearly full with only one space left. oonnllyy oonnee ssppaaccee lleefftt.

Sonic: OK Hyper, we get it, Cliche last moment.

Sonic fills in the last space and off they went into the next day, everybody was lining up to see the race and the contestants were getting the vehicles ready. There was bikes, wagons, carriages, and more. Even Discord decided to participate in his little bike... thing. But when Sonic appeared in The One, everybody gazed in awe on how it looked. Even The 3 Princesses were making compliments about the car.

Random: Look on sparkly it is!

Random: I like the look on how polished it is.

Cadence: I feel a very nice presence from that thing...

PC: Strange, I have never seen anything like this before in my life.

Luna: I like the black color, I feel better about myself.

Starter: Alright racers, are you all ready?

Racers: Ready!

Every pony shouts except for The One, it just started up the powerful engine. Everyone was even more surprised.

Luna: And it sounds very powerful for a small little thing.

Starter: Alright you should know the rules, no using wings or magic, and no violence or cheating, You all must make it around the castle and back. 3 2 1... GOOOO!

All of the racers dashed off, all except for The One.

One: Just wait for the right moment.

Sonic: OK.

Rainbow Dash was in the lead due to her aerodynamics and handling. The One was still waiting for the right moment. Everybody was whispering to each other.

Random: What are they doing? Why are they just sitting their?

Then with a powerful rev of an engine, The One sped off in speeds that even amazed Sonic, while he was running! He zoomed right past Rainbow Dash and was nearing the castle, at extreme speeds that even Rainbow Dash while flying during a Sonic Rainboom would crash easliy. Every pony gasped in horror on what was about to happen.

PC: Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

Then he did a slide, but a very special slide which is known as the Drift. He drifted around the castle while still remaining high speeds, then blasted through the finish line. Everyone cheered and confetti fired into the air, with a surprised Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo in the Meanwhile.

RD: I-I-I lost in a race...

Scoot: Did she just loose to her own game? How?

The Princesses were surprised to see the driver, who was Sonic, and he told a story which The One told him. (It's a lie), but they ignored Sonic and went past him to check out the car. They were doing all kinds of investigations on tech they have never seen in their entire lives.

PC: Wow, look at the inside, it is so detailed!

Luna: And these sleek designs plus comfy seats. It feels like a couch was made in the golden land and divided into these.

Cadence: It's this came from some kind of Sci-Fi movie but turned into realism.

One: Thanks for the reviews, ladies.

... It all just fell silent.

PC: Y-Y-You can talk?

One: Oh I could a lot more than that lady.

PC: P-P-Please just call me Celestia.

Cadence: I-I'm Cadence.

Luna: Luna.

One: Alright well gotta go, alright Sonic, let's go.

They left with a whole crowd in amazement.

One: Totally worth it.

* * *

Sorry for not getting this up a lot sooner, I had way to many school things, and it's the end of the term so yeah, stuff is going down.


	19. Chapter 15: The Creation

_Some time after the race..._

Sonic: So uh, how was the attention?

One: I was expecting a bit less of the reviews, and I wasn't expecting the princesses to come up.

Sonic: Well you are a one of a kind. Especially in this world, I have never seen a car go that fast before. Even in that one show that I was in, but that will be another story for another day. I wonder what's next? Digimon? Now that would get interesting.

One: What's Digimon?

Sonic: Oh it's just another thing that people decided to make up. The evolution's are cool as well, what were they called, um Digivolutions? I can't really remember, it's been a long time.

As they were talking on the way back to the castle, a cloud suddenly appears out of nowhere.

One: Oh great now what, something flying over us?

Sonic: Nope, probably Dash following us and trying to get payback. She doesn't take losing very well. Wait, that cloud looks very familiar to something, but I just can't remember.

The cloud starts to catch up and then is right above the car as it slowly descends upon the car. The car is now driving inside the mist.

Sonic: OK, I don't think that Rainbow Dash is doing this, she can't do very well in the mist.

The mist then disappears in a bright flash of light when a strange looking device appears in Sonic's hand.

Sonic: Now what might this be? It has a rectangle and square shape, a space to swipe a card or something like it. Then it came with a notepad and coloring tools. Yup, I don't get it.

One: Maybe it's a thing for the topic that we were talking about, Digimon was it?

Sonic: Well since we were talking about Digimon and this just popped up, maybe it's a Digivice. If you were going to ask, they are what help the tamers or Digi-Destined keep track of their Digimon, and also are how the way that the Digimon are able to Digivolve.

One: So what happens now?

Sonic: Probably something like, we drive straight into a portal to the Digital realm, or something just happens overnight.

They finally reached the castle, but they were in for a big surprise. Everypony around was in the castle and made a party for the new 4-wheeled champion on wheels. The One made his way up the hall and was being congratulated on the big win. Their was photographers and news people that work for the paper. Photo Finish was taking all kinds of photos for her magazine, and everypony was coming up to Sonic and giving him all kinds of questions on how the car worked, where did he build it, and all kinds of other things. But he couldn't be able to answer any of them because, he barely knows anything about the car, he still hasn't taken a look under the hood either.

Reporter: Where or how did you build this contraption?

Flim&amp;Flam: And where can we get one?

Sonic: I just saw it and it came charging into the castle and it was insanely fast so we entered the race and won, that is all I know of him, I'm sorry, no more questions!

Everypony came up to him but before they could ask anymore questions, he went into his room and locked the door so no one could enter.

_Three Hours Later..._

TS: Sonic, everypony left. You can come out now, there is some cake leftover.

Sonic: OK, I'll be right out, just wanna finish this drawing. Red will show power, and he will a big one. Hyper Sphere will be a move, yeah... Wait why hyper?

HSR: Don't ask me, I'm just trying to put some power in him.

Sonic: I wonder, will this work like in the show?

He tries to attempt to shove his drawing down the Digivice, but no luck.

Sonic: Welp, time to go eat that cake.

As Sonic shuts the door, the Digivice turns itself on and starts scanning the pages of info and pictures. (Well, isn't this just familiar) Sonic comes in 15 minutes later to see that his room had paper pages all over the floor.

Sonic: Oh, come on, I just swept this floor before I left. Oh well, I wonder why it's just the Digimon pages. Again this seems very familiar but I just can't get mind on it.

The device turns on and it has an egg shape on it. The base color of the egg is yellow and the spots are a reddish-purple color. (Yes I do know the actual colors of the egg and his moves, but I him to be different than the original one.)

Sonic: I wonder what's up with the egg, again this is very strange. Oh well, I might as well wait until the morning. Goodnight world.

And he is asleep. The morning is going to be interesting.

_In The Morning..._

Sonic: OK, time to check on my egg, I wonder what it will be?

He goes over to the Digivice and the egg has hatched but it's not showing the Digimon. Then it turn into a compass and points toward a place where a similar franchise has been released into this world, The Crystal Empire. He runs toward the Empire because he thought that The One needed a break from last night. When the compass stops and just shows a target, it happens to be the Empires most valuable item, the Crystal Heart. The device sent out a high pitched squeak that was on a frequency that only those 2 guards could hear, he goes past the guards and up to the heart. The Digivice sent a beam that went straight towards the heart and another thing has happened all over again, something came through the heart, and a beam of pure light came from the top and the light was being bent into some kind of creature. It was the new creature that Sonic had created in his drawing but wasn't Guilmon, It was his creation, "Redimon" (Not good with names)


	20. Chapter 16: Trying to understand

HSR: I am literally trying to write this in 5:30 in the morning, and my eyes are saying no but my mind is saying yes. This is the struggle of being a young author.

* * *

Sonic: Well, then... now things are just starting to really heat up. So, how did you get he- oh wait, that's right, I created you. I wonder how?

Redimon: Hm? Who are you, and where am I?

Sonic: Well, welcome to the kinda real world, at least to these ponies eyes.

Redimon: I don't really know on what's going on.

Sonic: Well, I'll explain on the way to the castle.

Redimon: What's a castle?

Sonic: Oh boy, this will get difficult. Well, it all began with a big explosion.

_Some Time Later..._

Sonic: And that's how children are made!

Redimon: Um... I just wanted to know about a castle, not about the universe.

Sonic: Well sorry, I like to go into detail. Like when I did that explanation some chapters ago.

Redimon: Well, about time we arrive, don't need to know any more details!

Sonic: Alright, you have to at least wear this tarp.

Redimon: Why?

Sonic: I don't want Twilight to freak out, she already had enough for one week.

Redimon: Who's Twi- um... nevermind.

They went inside with the large, red, Digimon under a brown tarp. They hope that this will work, or they will use the box version.

TS: What's under the blanket?

Sonic: It's a tarp, and I just found some things in Everfree Forest. Nothing all that special, metal, twigs, the normal.

TS: Well, goodnight.

Sonic: G'night, see you in the morning.

He walks over to his room an dumps the Digimon on the floor. He gets used to the atmosphere quite fast, faster than the Pokemon did.

Redimon: Wow, nice place. So where do I sleep?

Sonic: You can sleep in the... um... I never really thought on where you were going to sleep. If you really knew me, I don't think ahead much. I guess you can sleep in... how about under the bed?

Redimon: Do I look like I fit? How about just on the floor, I'll use the tarp as a blanket.

Sonic: Yeah, that's a much better idea. Well, see you in the morning.

Redimon: G'night.

_9 Hours Later..._

They woke up and had breakfast. Of course Sonic had to sneak in the food so that Twilight doesn't see his Digimon. She does get suspicious and starts to ask questions, but he always get around them. After breakfast, he used a box and snuck his monster outside. He just took him into the forest and train him.. if he knew how to train a Digimon.

Sonic: OK, so... how does this entirely work? Like do I hit you and you hit back?

Redimon: I'm on the same level, I'm different, everything just... doesn't feel right all of a sudden.

Sonic: Well, I guess that we should talk about that, but let's see on how to train. How a fight?

Redimon: OK but, do I really have to fight? I feel like that hurting things feels wrong inside.

Sonic: Believe me, I have had that feeling before as well many times in my adventures, but I always just go past it and get the job done. But remember, sometimes there are fights where you just have to go the other direction, and don't let that direction pull you down.

Redimon: OK, if you say so, let's get started! Wait a second, I don't feel so...

He breathes a great flame from his mouth and boy did it scare them both.

Sonic: Dude, be careful! You nearly fried my shoes off! Speaking of which I wonder what my feet actually look like? After wearing these things for so long, I can't even remember if I need a toe clipping! Well... they don't hurt and they still feel comfy. I guess I'm fine. Anyway, let's try that again, but this time aim at the sky and try not to kill something OK?

Redimon: OK, I'll try!

He breathes in a huge gust of air and he tries to really get it out. *poof* Well that was boring.

Redimon: Wait what? Let me try again.

He tries again and again... and again... and again... he finally just gives up.

Sonic: I wonder of your powers come from your emotions? Kinda like "Steven Universe" except with a big red dinosaur.

Redimon: Oh well, maybe tomorrow, I feel lightheaded after all that. Do we have anything to eat?

Sonic: Well we do got the bakery in Ponyville. Maybe you meet some of the folks and Pokemon over there.

Redimon: Po-ke-mon?

Sonic: Yeah, they didn't appear often, even the gang and I were split, I don't know why though? Maybe 'cause of the lazy author.

HSR: Hey! OK I deserve that one.

Sonic: I also like how your name is very ironic 'cause... you know, slow work.

HSR: Yeah, had a very huge case of writers block. I hate that curse, and I have very horrible memory too. I didn't even do a promise, I will try get that promise done! I shall not fail my fans! Might be tricky though.

Sonic: Anyway on with the story, since the Pokemon aren't as rare as they once were and the ponies are used to monsters, we can just go. I mean YOLO right, well that depends. ;)

As they were walking down to the town, they were getting looks like as if a new guy was walking into a bar. They went to the bakery (luckily not getting shoved with questions again) they saw a familiar face, and a huge pony that was taller that him in a robe, but he didn't seem important.

Sonic: Charizard? Dude we haven't seen each other since 6-7 chapters ago!

Charizard: Yeah, nice to see you too. The gang is still okay and crazy as ever, Totodile is telling stories 'cause that's how he roles, and me and Pikachu are the leaders!

Sonic: Good to know. Me and this dude here are just trying to get something to eat. Also, why do smell ocean water?

Charizard: It's coming from the big dude over there. But hey, where's the thing you mentioned?

Redimon: Hello! Are you that Pokemon he was talking about?

Charizard: Probably, why do you ask?

Sonic: Wait a second... nope just went got out of my head.

Redimon: I just interested to see a Pokemon. Considering that I'm a Digimon!

...

...

...

...

Charizard: Well isn't this just awkward.

The stallion in the large hood just got his meal and he turned around to see Sonic. He remember something, from his fight.

?: Hmm. I remember you, I was the reason you weren't crushed with that purple unicorn.

Sonic: What was that? Sorry I wasn't paying attentio-

He had already left...

* * *

Sorry that this was as late as waiting for your birthday or getting that new game. I just really having things go down in school since that I had no breaks until the last week. And it was one of the most stressful 2 months of my life. I be more prepared in the future and try to get new content up, plus a new story that is tying into this one. If I make a new story, it will most likely tie into this one unless I say so. But please forgive me for not being able to get this up as really should have.


	21. Chapter 17: Visions Can't Touch Me

So, I finally updated, how about that! I will still try very hard to make a lot of chapters and make this story consistent like before, except longer and no more huge waits! Until school and more things start to happen, but I know that the first week will just fly by. But sadly no updates on anything for the 13th-17th because I will be gone on a camping trip in the mountains.

* * *

_19-3-18-15-20-21-19 23-9-12-12 2-18-9-14-7 4-5-1-20-8_

Sonic was just looking at the scene in front of him, one franchise that seemed to be the copy of the other. If that's how you see it at least.

Charizard: So, how you doing? This was never supposed to happen but, I still seem interested.

Redimon: I'm fine, this still feels strange but nothing that some food won't help!

Charizard: Oh right! I forgot about that.

He turns around and tries to buy some normal cupcakes, nothing weird. But then, Sonic saw something on his back, some kind of... red skull with a circle of flames around it.

Sonic: Um Charizard... what's up with the tattoo? And why does it feel like it's giving off a bad vibe.

Charizard: What tattoo? I don't ever remember getting one.

He turns around again and asked Sonic and what it looked like, he wanted some more details so he turns around and their is just nothing. Just a normal orange colored skin.

Sonic: Sorry bud, I don't see it anywhere. Probably just my mind playing tricks from all that crashing with the TARDIS, still is fun though.

He got his food and Sonic just ordered cake and a muffin, he decides to check up on his shoes and shows surprise when he sees that his shoes were boots. He went back up and sees skeletons of all the ponies that were in the bakery and his monster on the floor, all beat up and tired.

Redimon: Sonic, Sonic are you OK?

Sonic: What's happening.

He snaps back to reality with Redimon shaking him to wake him up. He just grabs his food and leaves the bakery.

Sonic: Redimon, we are going to Zecora's hut.

Redimon: Who's Zecora? What's wrong, what's going on.

Sonic: Zecora is a pony that will probably know what's happening to me.

They were walking to the Everfree Forest and were trying to avoid any creatures as much as they could. They got to the hut, luckily while not being detected.

Zecora: Oh Sonic, I did not know you were coming here. But by the look in your eyes, you seem to have plenty of fear.

Sonic: Yeah, for some reason I am starting to see things that I am not familiar with. During my adventures, I have seen some weird things, but I have not seen or recall anything about an apocalypse. I also had a scent of gasoline for some reason, do you have anything that might help or tells about what I was seeing?

Zecora: I might have something that will help, but when we see what's happening, please do not yelp. We will see what you have seen in your mind, but we will not be there, but do not fret, friends are always near.

She makes the blue hedgehog drink a strange potion and put some powder into the cauldron. She begins mixing as Sonic fell asleep on the couch and as she is mixing, she see's going on in his head, so did Spike. It was a huge desert and a lot of the buildings look not old, but look as if someone just completely just trampled through the entire place. There was an old looking journal that had a familiar image on the front. He looked back up to try and make out all of the buildings to see where he was. It was Ponyville, but something happened to it. Then he heard the sound of an engine, but that did not sound like an engine he's ever heard. It was a huge oil/war rig, old hot rod's, and a huge truck that was carrying all kinds of different cars. They were all chasing this Black vehicle that had a Supercharged V8 engine of the front but it had no windows. The biggest surprise though, was how fast they were going.

Sonic: Through my adventures, I have seen things go fast, but for a car! These things are going at least 520 mph! How are cars able to go so fast here but still not crash! I think it could be the driver but, I'm not sure anyone besides me or Rainbow could have those reflexes.

They made a turn but they were also right towards Sonic's direction, of course he jumped out of the way at the last moment to still have a feeling of adrenaline again, but then he just woke up.

Sonic: Oh man, I haven't gotten sleep like that in ages. So Zecora, what do you think is happening?

Zecora: I do not know what is happening, perhaps your mind is still getting used to the crazy in everything.

Sonic: That may be true. It has only been a couple of months since I have been here. But things can just from a nice cloud to fighting for our freedom. Welp, thanks for the help anyway Zecora. I guess that I will have to figure out what going on with me on my own.

Zecora: I would advise that you do not do this on your own, for your mind could go back to the zone.

Sonic: Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Besides, the visions can't touch me. They are just in the back of my head. I'm sure that it will just go away in a little bit. Though, I do wonder why the journal had Twilight's cutie mark on it.

He and his Digimon were walking out of the forest, still making sure that nothing has followed them. They made it back to the castle but something took them surprise.

TS: So Sonic, what's that you got there?


	22. Chapter 18: A New Era Begins

I deleted my other story since that it kinda felt that no one really wanted to look at it and that it felt a bit of waste of time if I made a story to tie into this one and it just completely jumps. So the story will it be brought here and no hiatus will be brought until a say so.

* * *

The sound of the V8 roared through the sand dunes of the once beautiful land of green and blue. The Road Warrior rode his Interceptor through the valley's, and making his way to Gastown. After another defeat of a warlord, there is no one that is left to lead the legacy of the Immortan Joe. And with that, the warrior thinks of going back to Gastown. With the Ford Falcon, he makes it to Gastown and grabs all the fuel he can get.

Max: This should be enough.

?: It's the fox that fought Scrotus!

?: I thought that Scrotus killed him!

OM: Well if he didn't kill him yet, then you do it!

They charged towards him, but he pulled out his double barrel shotgun and shot them both.

Max: Time to leave.

He makes his way through the army of warboys and gets to his car. He starts up and the engine and puts the pedal to the metal. As he runs over the warboys in his way, he feels a strange quake.

?: What was that!?

?: The ground is shaking!

OM: JUST GET THE BLOOD LEECH!

Before they could do anything, the shaking became more violent. Instead of sinking deeper into ground, it seemed to be rising? I huge portal that was bigger than Gastown was above the gas pumping village. It sucked up everything with the huge oil rigs to the cars that were given to the warboys. The other 2 places of the Power Triangle were looking in awe as the town began to rise from the ground. The people from the Citadel were focusing attention on the big spiral in the sky. Furiosa was looking at it, something else got her attention.

Sniper: Hey boss, better take a look at this.

She walks over to the sniper who called her and takes a his sniper to see he was looking. Turns out that he was also looking at the portal, but that wasn't all that he was looking at. When she is about to put down the sniper, she saw a familiar figure, she wanted to make sure so she zoomed in. It was Max battling the warboys in mid-air. He kept a good hold of his double barrel and was still able to put holes in them. As he got closer to the portal, a lot of the vehicles were flying around, but then out of nowhere, his black on black car hit hard, but only enough to knock him out. (Isn't this just familiar?) He and the town with the warboys and cars were all taken into the portal, nobody knows where this is going to.

Furiosa: I wonder where it's taking him.

* * *

_In Equestria, 3 Hours Before Scrotus..._

TS: So, Sonic... What's that you got there?

Sonic: Um, it's just a thing that I found in Everfree and I thought that I could bring it here and you could... investigate and see what we can learn?

TS:... OK, just give him me and I'll see what I can get out of him.

Redimon: Um, so what are we doing?

TS: Well, we are already getting off of a good start. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I-

A huge crash that shook the ground very hard. No one knew where the shook came from, it must've came from far away.

PC: Strange, I wonder where that came from?

Luna: Sister, should we try to find the solution?

PC: I am unsure, I do not even know where we should start. It had seemed to go all around, it even gotten Ponyville below.

* * *

They were both trying to come up with where the quake started. While quake quickly settled, turns out that the shake come from where the changelings were staring to get ready for something. But no one else knew where this came from.

Chrysalis: Ow, what happened.

All that she saw was a big metal cage with a bunch of figures that seemed to walk on 2 legs. They asking questions to each other.

?: What happened?

?: Was that all just a hallucination?

?: Why would we all have the exact same vision and have everything happen at the same time that we saw it?

Chrysalis: Excuse me, who are you?

?: What is that thing?

?: Should we tell someone?

?: They would just think that we're crazy.

Chrysalis: Tell me! Who and what are you things!

?: Should we answer?

?: We should see what Scrotus thinks.

They were leaving but the hole-filled alicorn is still yelling at them.

Chrysalis: YOU DID NOT TELL ME, WHAT ARE YOU!

?: We're loyal warboys.

They did finally leave and went out to find the warlord. Speaking of which.

* * *

_In Some Realm... 30 Minutes Before Scrotus..._

Scrotus: Where am I? Where is that damn wanderer.

?: He is not here, but I can help.

Scrotus: How, what do you have!

?: I do have a custom vehicle that shows your personality, with some... personal tune ups.

It was a steam train, with the sides with plane wings and monster truck wheels with a ram made of bones with an amazing suspension plus huge exhaust pipes that reach half way up the train and the whole thing is covered with ruined white paint.

Scrotus: Yes... I shall call it-

?: I already came up with a name, it is called "Cage Crusher".

Scrotus: It's good enough for me. Now when am I able to drive this thing?

?: Just get in, when you start driving you will be transported out of here.

Scrotus: OK then, let's get started. Now I can finally get revenge on that vile fox for killing me! By the way, who are you?

?: I am someone who holds a grudge against a certain... something. I will not say who, but I will say this, he is a very strong foe.

Scrotus: I guess I won't be asking. See later... something.

He drives away in his car at crazy speeds. Speeds that he has never gotten to before.

Scrotus: This battle will done quicker than I thought!

* * *

Max: Oh great. Where am I?

He takes a look up and see's a big bear, getting ready to attack. As it is charging, he realizes something, it doesn't look like it had been mutated like most animals he had seen. He just knocks it unconscious, but with as much as ease as taking on a normal person, not even a warboy was that weak. He just let it sleep, even though he was fighting the urge to skin it and make it dinner. He looks up and finally see's it. He was a in a huge green forest with a cottage in front of him.

Max: Something must've been in that water.


	23. Chapter 19: A Misunderstanding

Max: This is not right.

He took a deep breath in and out, feeling the air that was much cleaner than ever. He decides to go up to the cottage and knocks on the door to see if anyone was there. He heard someone coming up to the door but had a question in his mind.

Max: Are there 2 people that live here? I hear 4 steps but they don't seem rushed.

The door creaks open with a yellow and pink figure behind it.

Fluttershy: Um... hel- eep!

She slammed the door shut and hid under her couch.

Max: Wasn't expecting that. Hey, who's in there!

He knocked on the door harder but just a scream in response.

Max: Don't make me come in there! I'll knock down the door if I need to!

He had lost his patience and took out his shotgun and blew a hole into the door. Rainbow Dash happened to be flying over Ponyville and saw what was happening at Fluttershy's cottage.

RD: What do I do? Should I get Twilight or help Fluttershy?

She started to fly down to Twilight's Castle and quickly opened the doors.

RD: Twilight, we need to go now!

TS: Um... Rainbow are you OK? Is something wrong?

RD: Yes something is wrong, something is trying to break into Fluttershy's house!

TS: Alright then, let's go!

They went off to Fluttershy's house but while they were running, action was going down at the cottage... sort of.

Max: Who's in here!

Fluttershy: Nobody is here. Please go away.

Max: Look, I just wanna have a talk. I don't know where I am, I need directions to the nearest... city.

Fluttershy: Um, the nearest town is Ponyville, I can take you there.

Max: Hm... Alright then, lead me there.

She comes out from the couch and gets a better look at him. He seems more threatening when she looked.

Max: Let's go, I got something that will take us there fast.

She wondered what he was talking about and followed him behind the cottage. He walked up to the black figure that looked somehow familiar.

Fluttershy: Excuse me, what's that?

Max: It's my car, the Interceptor.

Fluttershy: What's an Interceptor?

Max: It's a police car, Pursuit Special. Someone built me this when I was in the force. Now it's just my only car. Anyway, get in.

They get in the black on black car and he turns on the engine and engine roars and they take off at amazing speeds.

Fluttershy: Whoa, this thing sure is fast.

Rainbow Dash and her friends were rushing towards Fluttershy's house but they heard a big noise in front of them, and it was getting louder as the ground began to shake a little.

RD: Whoa, what's going on!?

TS: I don't know but... hey are those lights starting to get bigger?

They were, luckily they barely dodged out of the way and saw the big vehicle drive past them.

RD: That kind of looked like... hey get back here!

She chased after what she thought was the black car that beat her in the race. They were heading towards Ponyville at high speeds but something caused them to stop.

Fluttershy: We're here.

He puts his feet on the brakes and the vehicle came to near complete stop causing a small bit of whiplash. They got out of the car. Everypony got a sight at the person and the car.

?: That thing looks like the carriage that the blue hedgehog has.

Ponies were asking questions about the human, but more were about the car. He just ignored them and started walking around town until something caught his interest.

Max: What's that smell?

He follows the scent until it leads to a bakery with a cupcake on top. He can't even remember the last time that he had a cupcake before. He walked inside to see what they had. He was given strange looks from all civilians as he just walked up towards the counter. Pinkie was still giddy as she always was but slightly nervous since it seemed that he had some kind of crossbow at his side. She didn't want to get on his bad side.

Pinkie: Hello, and welcome to Sugarcube Corner! What would you like to get?

Max: Just give me something of your choice... I don't care what I get.

Pinkie: Okie Dokie! Mystery order coming up!

She zoomed towards the kitchen and tried to make the best thing that will suit him.

Max: Hm... strange girl.

_Near The Interceptor..._

Fluttershy: I wonder why he's going over there?

RD: Fluttershy is that you?

Fluttershy: O-oh hello Rainbow, what are you doing here?

RD: I just wanted to get a close up on the... thing that beat me at that race. Wait a second, this isn't the same thing!?

Fluttershy: Oh you mean the car? Sonic is keeping it with Twilight in her castle.

RD: WHAT!? How did that thing get into the castle? And where would they even put it anyway?

Fluttershy: I don't know, maybe it just goes around the halls and just turns off somewhere.

RD: Oh well... Hey how do you know how to control this thing?

Fluttershy: I think you use those pedals to go faster and slower and the wheel to turn.

RD: Huh seems easy, I wonder if the driver will let me drive this carriage?

Fluttershy: Oh it isn't a carriage, he calls it a car or his vehicle.

RD: Weird... car sounds like a shorter term for carriage.

_Back At The Bakery..._

Pinkie: OK! Here's your order!

Max: Alright (Oh great... I don't have any change on me.) Can pay later?

Pinkie: Nah its fine I'll just give it to you! On the house!

Max: OK... Later.

Pinkie: Bye! (I hope that he likes it!)

He leaves the bakery and he goes into town and back to his Interceptor where he can see the pony that was in the car with them was talking to someone that had rainbow colored hair and cyan fur.

Max: Who's this?

Fluttershy: Oh this is just a friend of mine. Say hi Rainbow Dash.

RD: Hi, so are you the one that made this thin-car?

Max: No, an old friend of mine made this for me when I was in the Police Department which had disbanded since that we thought that bringing justice little by little would help in some way. We were just keeping people cages.

RD: Uh... Huh... So another question, what's a person?

Max: Well you're staring at one right now.

RD: Well thanks for the info, I better get back to Twilight and the others.

Max: Who's Twilight?

RD: Just the ALICORN around here! How do you not know what an alicorn is!?

Max: How do you not know what a person is?

RD: Well... Uh... OK that makes sense.

Max: Can you take me to see this... Twilight?

RD: Yeah sure! Follow me, if you can keep up.

Max: I wouldn't underestimate this thing if I were you. This thing has got a supercharged V8 engine custom made. This can go from 0-60 in just 1.9 seconds.

RD: Yeah OK let's go!

* * *

Hey guys! Hyper and sorry for not uploading this a lot sooner than I really should have. I have found out about my classes for school. Yeah it's going a very slow month, but that will be good for me to get even more chapters up! Oh yeah I also go on scratch every here and then plus I made an account with my friends because we plan on making a game soon not very soon since that we need to get some ideas up we are calling it " The Legend of Helix" and yes it might sound what you think it is but I just want to see if you guys got any fun ideas that we should do for the game! Also this is HyperSonicRacer, hope you have a good day or good night! BYE!


	24. Chapter 20: Meeting and Leaving

HSR: Hello again people and just something that I wanted to say and do. If anyone has actually made it this far then you know that I write in a script format. This will be the first chapter that I ever do in a normal format that basically everybody uses when they write. The reason why I made this story in a script format in the first place was because I was 11 at the time I made this and I have never wrote a story before and I didn't really know what to do so I just went an easy route and tried to write as if I was making a script for a really weird Sonic movie, but one that isn't live action. Anyway lets start this new way of writing for little Hyper... now! Also just a quick note this is not the first time that I am actually doing this because I made a horror story for my English class and people actually really liked it despite all the errors that I really should have fixed and everybody else noticed.

* * *

Max and Rainbow raced out of the village at blazing speeds to meet up with the 3 ponies up ahead.

"Hey Dash!" Max yelled out. "What?" Rainbow said as she was getting closer to the black-on-black Interceptor. "What do your friends look like?" He said as Rainbow was thinking of way to describe her friends.

As they were racing towards the 3 others, a blue hedgehog and his Digimon were driving in a black camaro, in a same direction as the others.

"So I guess that i'm back now." The Camaro said as they were going down the street. "Yep, that's a thing, I'm just glad that all those visions have gone." Sonic said as he pushed his feet against the pedal, making the car go faster.

"So where are we going anyway?" says the red monster.

They all have absolutely no idea where they are going, or what to do. Both the black steel cars were heading towards Fluttershy's place, with each of them having different objectives. One is trying to escape from what he considers a dream, while the others have absolutely no idea what to do and were just completely bored.

"Hey, I think I see them!" Rainbow shouts as they were coming closer to other 3.

"Welp, you guys wanna just screw around in the TARDIS for a bit?" The hedgehog asked. "We nothing better to do, lets go!"The car turned and headed straight into the forest, into a certain spot. "Wait a minute, how and gonna fit through the door?" The Camaro asked the blue hedgehog. "Movie magic" He replied. "But we aren't using a script format anymore." The mechanical box said. "One, we weren't supposed to use that. Two, it doesn't have to be movie to have magic. Besides the name of the show has Magic in the name." The hedgehog replied.

"OK then, do I look nice?" The One wondered.

"Dude, your a jet black 2010 Camaro SS, you could make a lot of people or ponies look in your direction. So I think that will be good enough. Besides it's not always looks, it's mostly personality, mostly." Said Sonic, but The One still made another question after what Sonic just said.

"How do you know how to get a girl to like you even though that you have never dated anybody, at least from what you tell me." The black Camaro said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Sonic said as they sped off to the old spot in Everfree.

They finally made it to the colorful 3 ponies, but they did not look really happy campers. They looked predators were eyeing some prey, getting ready to attack at any moment.

"Well then, I haven't seen a horse in a while, but I have a guess that they don't look nice." Max said as he was staring at the colorful triple. "Don't worry, I got this, they'll cool off in just a couple seconds."

Rainbow then went over to the fuming ponies and tried to calm them down, but when they reminded her of why they were mad, she got frustrated as well. She tried to hold in that thought and still tried to calm them down. Saying things like, "Believe me, he's a much nicer person once you get to meet him!" and "I trust that if we don't hurt him, he won't hurt us."

"OK, then! Do you care to tell what all those things are doing his hip!?" Twilight screamed at her.

Rainbow looks behind her and look down at his waist. She then notices that he seems to have gotten out of the car and he had all kinds of equipment on what appears some kind of old and beat-up leather belt.

"So uh... What with all the stuff on your belt?" Rainbow asked. "That's only partial compared to what else I have." He replied. "What do you mean by partial?" She asked him. He responded by taking out things from his leather jacket, old raggedy and sand stained pants, and even his boots. He looked as if he was armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapons and ammo. The faces of one blinding fury, then became faces of worry. They knew that this man was very dangerous and they all thought of trying to make sure that they don't make him mad. Fluttershy got out of the car and looked at the pile of guns, knives, and ammo. She could have fainted right then and there, she hasn't seen so many weapons in one place in her entire life.

"U-uh, I was gonna s-say that I-I wanted to go h-home, but I'll j-just get b-back i-inside." She got back inside the car and then Dash went inside to calm her down.

"W-well then, I must say that you are 'armed to the teeth' aren't you darling?" Rarity said as she gave a very weak laugh afterwards. Twilight was freaking out about what she should do, if she angers him, he might use one of those weapons. Then she wanted to ask many questions about him. Why is still in a human form since he is in the pony realm? What do all those things on the ground even do? Should she write down a report for Celestia to warn her about him?

"Anyway, I'll just take the yellow one home and... try and wake up from this dream." He went back into the car and drove off with Twilight realizing a thought. 'Wait a minute, was that a car? I thought that the One was the only car around.'

* * *

HSR: a quick note, if ' is starting a sentence, then it is a thought. If it is used inside the dialogue, then it is quotations. Back to the story.

* * *

The gang has finally arrived to the spot that Spike was shown quite awhile ago. They searched around the bit finding all kinds of knick-knacks like bottles that have "Nuka Cola" branded on it. A strange futuristic metallic handle with a hole at the top. A pile of Jelly babies with a scarf on top, plus a hat! It sure does seem that Sonic was going to all kinds of different places. Something did catch an eye once it was spotted.

"Uh Sonic, what is that thing?" Spike yelled out to the hedgehog. "I don't know, I just suddenly found it here in the forest. It does seem old and decaying but there is nothing inside it." The object that they had caught a rabbit looking animatronic with a very strange green and yellow color with wires popping out and part of an ear was missing. The jaw was just hanging down loose, but even though that there was nothing inside, Spike felt like he was being watched. He went on and finally found the familiar blue box that Sonic revealed a little while ago.

"Hey Sonic! I found it!" Spike shouted out. Sonic then came out of a small fridge with a can of Mountain Dew in hand. He got it opened (Some how with his huge fingers) and went over to Spike and patted him on the back. "So, you ready to screw up time?" Sonic said to the little dragon. "I don't know, I mean like what if Twilight begins to worry about me?" Spike said with some worry in his voice. "Dude, we have a time machine, we could be a castle even at this moment! We have nearly infinite possibilities to where or when we can go. So again, are you ready to screw up time?" He said with some enthusiasm. "Sure why not, let's go screw up time!" Spike finally gave his answer. "One?" Sonic asked his mechanical friend. "Well... YOLO right?" He gave his answer as well. "Now the fun truly begins." He said as he goes into the TARDIS. "Wait! How am I supposed to fit?" One asked. "What did I say bro, movie magic!" He exclaimed thus ending the chapter.

* * *

HSR: So... did you guys like it? I know that this took WWWAAAYYY to long to get up. I will try and get another chapter up by Halloween for a spooky adventure in the TARDIS. (That made me sound like an announcer on Disney Junior, didn't it.) Anyway, I digress, I just hope that you guys enjoy this new style for me. It was a very sudden change but it was fun.


	25. Chapter 21: Broken Time

The One, Sonic, and Spike are now inside the TARDIS, with Spike having a face of amazement. It really was bigger on the inside!

"Wow Sonic, I didn't expect it to be this big!" Spike said as he explores the other dimensional object.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been in this old thing." He says as a light comes down, nearly hitting him in the face. "Yep, definitely too long."

"So I guess that 'Movie Magic' or yours worked." The One said as he was in the long corridor.

"Told you it would work, now do you have a tool that I could borrow?" The blur asked as he was walking down the stairs. Looks like as if he was trying to fix it. Even though he doesn't know anything about machines. He did watch Tails work when he was bored so he at least knew a little about machines.

"Nope sorry, all I have are spare car parts and a paint can." The black car said as he was going into a room. It apparently had a pool in it. "Hey Sonic, do you know how to swim?" The One asked him.

"I don't know how to swim, which is pretty sad considering that I'm a hedgehog." He replied as he began to walk towards the room that had the pool in it.

"Well I can teach you! It's not that hard anyway." The little dragon willingly said as he wanted to teach somebody how to swim. He hasn't swam in a while but he still knows a thing or two. He walks into the pool room and gets himself and Sonic into the 2 foot deep water.

"Oh boy, it's a little cold in here isn't it?" The hedgehog said as he was going into water, something he hasn't been in since two days before the tornado. All he did was stand... not really the best swimmer or good with water, isn't he?

"Your gonna be fine, now then." He said as he claps he hands together. "Today is the day that you might be able to swim!" He exclaimed.

"OK then, let's get this show on the road." Sonic said. He was excited cause he was not able to swim for years, but today, that might actually change!

"First, gotta learn on how to launch. Grab the long side of the pool and propel yourself to the other side!" He said with motivation.

"OK then, let's do this. Finally getting my first lessons!" He said as he tried to propel his body in the pool to the other side. He actually made it! *Click*

"Uh, what was that?" Sonic asked the little dragon.

"I don't kno- wait a minute, where's the One?" He said looking around the room trying to find him.

"Sorry guys, I pulled a lever, I think I got the TARDIS working!" He yelled from the engine room with strange sounds coming from it.

"Let's post-pone this lesson and make sure that he doesn't break anything." The hedgehog said quickly as he hurries towards to engine.

"OK, let's go!" Spike said coming with Sonic.

They got to the room and when they got there, the circles on the ceiling started spinning in different directions. The orange pipes that were inside the long tube were moving up and down while not increasing or decreasing speed with the flow. They all had no idea where they were heading, until a thought popped up in Sonic's mind.

"Wait, doesn't this only go anywhere if other lever are pulled as well. Hopefully the One hasn't touched anything else."

Then with absolutely no warning, everything stopped and the gang fell over on each other, with the One on the bottom, Sonic in the middle, and Spike on top. They groaned on got up.

"Well that something wasn't it? Hey Sonic do you know where we are?" Spike said as he got off the hedgehog.

"I don't know, I wasn't the one screwing around with the TARDIS." He said as he got off the metal car.

"Well sorry, I was just curious. Does the monitor say anything?" He asked as he backed-up to the staircase. Sonic went up to the console and looked at the monitor, it looked as if it was just about to come off of the hinges at any moment.

"Nope, all it has is static. I wonder what happened to this place anyway?" He said as he was looking around and below the console.

"Yeah, I wonder who would have abandoned this place." Spike said as he was getting a better view of it.

It looked as if something has happened here, there was barely any cobwebs but things were broke or had burn marks. It looked as if something got inside and started shooting up the place.

"Highly doubt that it was abandoned. I couldn't think of anyone who would get rid of this thing. It looks like as if someone came in here and shot up the place, but I don't think that bullets were involved with this." Sonic said as he looked at the burn marks. He noticed a pattern that looked like that they were aiming towards something. He took his fingered gloved and swiped the mark with his hand, smearing it. "It looks recent too," He said examining his coated glove. "Oh well, that will be for another day, I wonder where we went anyway, if we even went anywhere." He said as he was getting closer too the doors, and then opening them with a bright sun popping out. They looked in front of him and saw a sign that had 'Fazbear's Fright' on it with the sign glowing.

"Hm weird, guess they made a horror attraction from that place I went to." Sonic said as he brought them to the TARDIS. "Let's just wait til night alright, maybe something exciting might happen!" The hedgehog said as he brought his friends to the console.

"Well this is supposed to be a horror chapter so... yeah why not! I got 'First'!" Spike said pulling out a red box with yellow letters in capitals spelling 'First by Hasbro'

"Oh... trying to pull a real fast one on us Hasbro, oh well, lets play!" Sonic said sitting down on the floor and shuffling the deck.

_3 Hours Later..._

"That was the longest card game of anything in my entire life!" Sonic said as he puts away the cards.

"True that, even though I have played a card game before." The One said as he puts down his card from his bumper.

"I think it's night, wanna go to the 'Fazbears' now?" Spike asked Sonic.

"We might as well, let's go guys!" He says as he brings them inside the horror attraction, unaware of the nightmares that lurking there. They get into an office chair and hear a telephone ring.

"Hello, hello hello? Are you the new guy? Well we actually found a real animatronic from the old restaurant! Uh, stay safe, don't screw up the rabbit and you'll be fine!" *Click*

They begin their night looking through the cameras, then stumbling upon something that was in the back of the hallway that the camera was looking through. They see a white eye appear right next to the old arcade machine. Then the camera cuts out with red text blinking at the top right-hand corner of the screen. 'video error' was blinking and Spike heads over too the other screen and taps on the 'camera system' option and the video becomes live again.

"Geez, they really need to upgrade their camera systems because that is just a straight up hazard." Spike says as he looks out the side of the office, seeing the old 'Freddy Fazbear' with just a head and a torso.

_3 AM..._

They got an entire plan that lasted a few hours (or more minutes) until something popped up in front of the office. Freddy was limping across the room and suddenly ducked...

"Guys, what was th- *SCREECH*AH~!" Spike ran behind the One, breathing heavily.

"Dude look your fine." Sonic says which causes Spike to look at himself, nothing has actually happened.

"Heh, guess I was tripping out huh." Spike said as he was calming down.

"I don't think that we should stay here guys." The One said with fear in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asked the car. He looked outside the office and saw the bunny. It did remind him of something. As if he has seen that thing before. He just then had a flash back

_Sonic: Boy this place sure is weird. I thought that dude on the phone was just insane._

_He was looking through the cameras and something had caught his eye. A golden bunny was standing in the party room where the kids would laugh and scream with joy._

_Sonic: Yeesh, what's up with you Bon Bon? You guys look way more creepier than in the day._

"Oh I remember you! You were that other robot next to Fredbear!" He said as the bunny just seemed to tilt his head, when suddenly he falls right over.

_6 AM..._

They got out and got into the TARDIS. Sonic pulled a lever and the machine appeared to start moving.

"Whoa, that was intense!" Spike said with adrenaline in his body.

"Not really, that felt really rushed actually, wasn't all that scary." Sonic said as they were going through time. "We might go again next year. Or maybe the anniversary of when I came into this world!"

"Last year was weird anyway. We barely did anything for months!" Spike said as he was leaning on a rail.

"Well that's that, so do you guys wanna go trick-or-treating?" Sonic said as he was going through the door.

"You bet I am!" Spike said with excitement.

* * *

HSR: Yeah sorry if it feels rushed, I was trying or push this out for Halloween so that you guys finally get a Holiday special this year! I was trying to work against the clock but i guess that time wasn't being my friend. Oh well, see you next chapter!


	26. Chapter 22: Past, Present, and Future

Max and Fluttershy finally made it back to the cottage. She was a little dizzy from the bumpy ride, but she just shook it off.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home mister... uh sorry, I don't think that I ever got your name." Fluttershy said to the raggedy and sandy man.

"Names aren't important, goodbye." Max said as he drove off into the forest.

"I wonder where he's going." Fluttershy asked herself. "I also wonder why he seems so secretive about things." She said.

His black-on-black Interceptor was driving through the Everfree forest, he continued driving until he saw something. It looked like a hut.

"Who would make something out here?" He said as he got out of his car. He walked towards the shelter which was made from a tree. He knocked on the door, and got a very surprising visit from somebody or somepony in this case. "Ah another visitor, please come in, and sit over there." The zebra said as she pointed her hoof to a couch.

"Another visitor, who's the other?" Max asked the zebra. His question was answered when he saw a huge backpack that was padded up with wood that was placed in a corner. He looked at the couch to see a familiar somebody sitting in it.

"Ah it's you, wondering when you were gonna get here." A man that was covered in smeared oil and hood on with goggles protecting his eyes. "Huh, well isn't that just coincidental." Max said as he sat down on the couch.

"Now what have you been up to?" The goggled man asked. "Well, I just happen to be in some kind of dream, or a nightmare." Max said.

"If it's a dream then, how did think of all this?" The man said. "You know that I'm still insane." Max said to him.

"Ah, but Griffa can help ya." He said as he grabbed something from his pocket. "Griffa can help where you daren't go yourself." Griffa said as he opens his hand, revealing some kind powder. He blows it into Max's face. He temporally knocks him out, with his body laying on the couch.

"Will he be alright?" Zecora asked. "Yeah, he just needs to learn who he really is." Griffa said as he gets up from the couch. He goes to the corner and puts the huge backpack on his back. He just walks out the door and leaving a zebra and an unconscious mad man on the couch.

* * *

"Well then, that was fun!" Sonic said as he entered the blue box. "Yeah, who knew that 10 years from now, you two get hooked up." Spike said as he pointed both his fingers at the hedgehog. "Well, i'm just curious to what events happened to have us be a couple." Sonic said as he walks towards the console, he flips a lever and the TARDIS comes to life with its classic materializing noise. "Well, I guess that it will just be a mystery until it happens." The One said as he drives over to the stair case.

"So, now where do you guys wanna go?" Sonic asked the group. "Let's just go back to the present, I don't really have any ideas." Spike said as he sat down on the floor. "Yeah, let's just go home." The One said as he lowered his body frame.

Sonic flips a switch and the TARDIS begins to go down a red tunnel. "Uh Sonic, I've meaning to ask." Spike asked him. "Yeah?" He replied. "Do you actually know how to... 'fly' this thing?" He asked as the hedgehog pulled a lever but stopped mid-way. "Uh... yeah I was kind of... pulling random switches and levers." He admitted. "WHAT!? THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK HOME!" He yelled at him. "I don't know, maybe there's a manual or something around here, you guys go look while I... You know what, I'll just come with you guys." He said as he left the console.

They left the room in search of something to help them learn how to use the TARDIS, they looked through all kinds of doors. The room with the pool, one with TV and a strange looking device in the coffee table. "What's this?" Sonic said as he walked over to the strange item. It was a strange looking rod tool with a bronze bottom and white material above it. The patch of leather had a little button on the bottom with some visible circuits behind it. The top had a bronze and silver zig-zag pattern with a claw that was surround a green bulb with a strange swirling pattern inside it. "This looks interesting." He picks up the strange tool and looks around the room, there was nothing but a TV, coffee table, and a couch behind it.

He leaves the room and looks in other rooms, but before he got the chance too. "Hey guys, I think I found it... Kinda." Spike yelled from the far north side of the hallway. Sonic and The One rush towards the room that Spike was standing in, it had a little manual that said, "Beginners guide on how to drive a TARDIS." in white bold text. "Nice job Spike, now let's get reading." Sonic said as he grabbed the manual and got it open.

* * *

Max finally woke up from his slumber and got off the bed. "Huh, I guess this isn't a dream after all." He said as he begins to walk out the door. No words were said, Max just left right out the door and got into the car. He started up the engine and sped off to the town. "Now where is the horse, the yellow one said the she a 'princess' right?" He asked himself, he soon got his question answered when he spotted a castle in the distance with a lavender looking alicorn walking into it. "Guess that answers that." He said as he pushed his foot down on the pedal, speeding up the car.

He soon arrived at the castle doors where he got out of the car and knocked on the doors. "Hello how may I he-" Twilight stopped as she noticed who was right outside the door. "Oh uh, h-hello I w-wasn't expecting y-you to arrive. Please c-come in." She nervously said as she hesitantly opened up the doors. He walked in, and then turned to the alicorn princess. "Who rules over this land?" He asked her. "W-what was that?" She asked him. "I said, who rules the land here." He asked in a more serious tone. "Princess Celestia rules over the land with her sister Luna. I can write them a letter if you want to?" She said nervously as she uses her magic to grab a piece of paper and a feather.

"No, I need to talk to them, up close and personally." He said with a very stern voice. "Y-yeah OK, I just need to get someone. Spike! Spike?" She yelled into the long corridor, there was no response. She yelled his name again, even louder but still came no response. "Oh no, where is he?" She said in a scared voice. "Who knows what this guy is up to and... why does he want to talk to the royal sisters so badly." She thought in her mind.

*WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH* A strange blue box just appeared in the corner at the west side of them. "Here we are, home sweet home." Sonic said as he walked out of the doors. "Yeah, after the 7th time in a row." Spike said in an unenthusiastic voice. "Well we finally made it at least, but even though the controls were simple and we didn't have to pop up in Luna's bedroom!" The mechanical car said as he somehow squeezed his way out of the two front doors. "SPIKE! WHERE WERE YOU!" Twilight yelled loudly at her number one assistant. "To tell the truth, no idea. But we did pop up in a lot of the princesses bedrooms... It weird for everyone." He said. "Who in the world are you?" The blue hedgehog asked the man. "Not important, now is this the 'Spike' that you've been talking about" He asked the purple princess. "Yeah, uh so I can just tell the princesses that you're coming. We can all just get along nicely." Twilight said as she pulled out the paper and feather again. "No, just tell me where to go, or maybe I can take you with me." He said as he thought of what he should do.

Twilight was breaking down at the moment, she didn't know what to do. The very first human in Equestria turned out to be a complete maniac that was filled to the brim with weapons that could take out anybody. She just decided to let him do the actions from now. "So what do you want to do?" Twilight asked the him. "Get in the car and tell me where she is, were going together." He said as he turned around and walked towards the door. "Why do you want to take me?" She asked the armed man. "You're more trust worthy than a piece of paper and ink, now let's go!" He said as he raised his voice and walked out the door.

* * *

_"_I wonder when the guys are gonna come get me?" Redimon said as he relaxing in a pile of old pillows. "They're probably still looking for the blue box, I wonder if I should help though. Well I don't hear anyone and the last sound I heard wa- wait a second." He said as he finally realized what happened. "They forgot me! Oh well, the author is pretty inconsistent anyway. I wonder when they'll come back" He said as he rest his eyes and falls asleep. Waiting for one of the guys or gals to pick him up.

* * *

HSR: Hi guys, Hyper here and today I just wanna say that I'm sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. My computer began to break and I was doing a collaboration with NintendoSegaandHasbroFan which is a crossover of Spyro, Sonic, and My Little Pony. It's called "SSM: Sonic, Spyro, and MLP adventures." I really recommend that you go check it out. There's also a nice little story at the end for the first one at least. Anyway, go check out the story and have a nice day. Also, plan for a holiday special or some kind special thing for the holidays. I plan on actually trying to get a chapter up on the days, especially Christmas and the second year anniversary specials. Don't plan on a Thanksgiving special, it would probably be extremely bland or boring.


	27. Chapter 23: Not Just a Toy

Max was really getting things all shaken up, he made a powerful alicorn begin to shiver in fear and confusion. He was creating all kinds of panic. He got into car, waiting for the princess to get in. Twilight finally made the decision and walked out of the doors and headed to Max's car. She got inside and went to the back.

"So, where is she?" Max asked her. "Well as I said, there is actually two rulers. They both play different ro-" "I just need to know where they are!" He yelled at her as she instantly shut her mouth shut. 'Yeah, sure don't let me tell me any details like how powerful they are. Well if he wants to be like that then fine, let him be.' Twilight murmured in an angry tone. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing, head west until you see some train tracks." She sighed. She fell back on her seat as he slammed his foot onto the acceleration pedal and the car began to move, really move.

It moved through town at blazing speeds, even Max was surprised on how fast he was going. "Hm, this doesn't feel like 120." He said as he looked at his speedometer. The needle was pointing at a white 120 and was slowly moving up, even though that Max wasn't pushing his foot down. He simply ignored it and kept on going and found two long steel bars that were spread apart from the wood underneath it.

"Hey, is that the train track?" He asked the princess to the left of him. "Yep, now just head north and the tracks and it should lead us there." She said. "What about the train, shouldn't we just follow tracks from off-road?" He asked her. "You have a point, but there isn't really much of a road to follow and there's a tunnel up ahead." She explained to him. He just pushed his foot down farther and went onto the grass next to the track and followed it down north. He continued down the path of grass and looked down at his speedometer, he was going 130 now. "There must be something up with the speedometer." He said as he began to constantly check ahead of him and the speedometer. He was going faster and faster, but the speedometer said that he was just going 135.

He ignored it again and he looked up and saw a hill with a hole that was surrounded with gray brick. "Think I found the tunnel." He said. He turned the wheel and the car turned left and climbed up the hill. They got up the hill and just went straight. "I think that there is a turn right about... here." She said as she pointed her hooves outwards. He turned the wheel slowly to the right and saw small cliff. "You might wanna hold on to something." He said as he tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Twilight looked for something to grab onto but everything was too small for her to grab because it was made for her. They make the jump and Max floating from his seat a little and Twilight quickly looking for something to grab onto, but still couldn't find anything. She made the decision that was very bad move on her part, she grabbed Max's head and held it tightly. They landed but the car began to go crazy from Max trying to pry Twilight from his head. They didn't realize it but the car was starting to move perfectly straight, with no one grabbing hold of the steering wheel.

He finally got her off, but he was not pleased in the slightest. "What's wrong with you! You could've gotten us both killed!" He yelled at her. "Coming from the man that was going over 100 kilometers an hour off a cliff!" She yelled back. "It wasn't that big!" He yelled once again. "Well, going that fast we could have been killed. With or without the stupid hill." She growled at him. He glared at her which caused her to go from her feeling of rage to a state of fear, slight at least. "At least we're lucky enough that the car didn't lose too much control." He said in a more calm voice. They still followed the train tracks to the right of them and kept going straight.

They went on for ten minutes until they finally got away from the mountains and saw the castle and Canterlot below it. "Well, there it is. The castle of Celestia and Luna." Twilight said. "No time for sight-seeing, we need to get there now." He said as he looked at the castle. He made a quick left and headed straight for the castle gates. He made it to the town and drove down the street, nearly running over civilians.

"Where did you learn to drive taxi driver!" A random pony shouted out to them. Max didn't take the insult and continued driving. He went up another hill and the feeling of steering began to change. He finally made it to the castle gates. "Halt, who goes there?" A guard asked with a spear out and ready. A group joined in and they watched as the human got out of the car. "Who are you, explain yourself!" The guard said as he pushed his spear up to his face. He put his hand to the side, just about to grab his double barrel shotgun. "Stop! He's with me!" Twilight yelled from the car. The guards turned to see the Princess of Friendship right outside of the door of the car. "Forgive us princess, we did not see you in there. What is that thing anyway?" The guard asked the princess.

"It's called a car, and it's mine." He said as he pointed his thumb to himself. "What that too?" Another asked. "It's a human, a being from another dimension." She explained. "From another what?" Another guard asked. The princess just shook her head. "Nevermind, can we just go inside?" She asked the guard. "Of course your majesty." A guard bowed. He ordered the other guards to open the doors. Max and Twilight walked inside, with Max glaring at a guard and the guard glaring back. The princess and the man were walking down a long hallway, one with painted windows. "Looks like they've been busy." Max said as he looked up on the windows. They had the pictures of the feats that her and her friends have accomplished within the last couple of years. "Yeah, those are me and my friends. We defeated many villains in our adventures." She said as she looked up as well. Before she could explain any of it, they reached the end of the hall and the guards opened up the doors. They saw the two royal princesses sitting on their thrones, looking at them.

Twilight bowed while Max just asked, "Is that them?" "Yes it is, now bow they're the rulers of Equestria." She said to him. He just stood there. "Twilight you don't need to bow, besides it has been quite awhile since the last time we have seen each other." She said to the purple alicorn. "And it appears that you have brought a visitor, now can you tell us your name?" The blue alicorn asked. He said nothing. "Um, can you respond?" Luna asked. "Yeah, but names aren't things that need to be learned." He said. Both of them had thoughts in their heads. 'Why does he not want to spare his name? Is he afraid, surely a name isn't something to be ashamed of.' Luna thought. 'I don't know why, but something tells me that this... man does not seem to be safe. Is that a crossbow at his side? I've never seen that kind before.' Celestia thought. "Can you at least tell what that... thing is at the side of you." Celestia pointed at the large double barrel gun.

"This, this called a shotgun. From the weapons and armor that I see on your guards, this could put a hole straight through them." He explained as he got it out. He revealed it, it looked like an antique but yet new. Both the princesses and Twilight observed it closely. "Now tell me, how do you get it to... fire?" She asked. "Do you want me to show you?" He asked. The sisters were thinking, they had to know how much damage that this thing can do if it were to fall into the wrong hands, as it has before. They nodded and asked a guard to grab two targets that they normally use in archery. "Why do you want two?" He asked them. "Well, your weapon does have two slots." Luna said as she pointed to the gun. "They're called barrels." He corrected them. Just then the guard came up with the two targets placing them in front of a large window. He bowed and left the room. "Now then, first you aim." He said as he pointed his shotgun to one of the targets. "Focus." He said as he tried to make his arm stop moving around as much. "Then pull the trigger, but be careful. It can blast so don't keep your arms loose." He said as he pulls his index finger on the curved bit and an extremely loud bang suddenly came and everyone in the room had to cover their ears and closed their eyes, even the princesses! They opened their eyes and uncovered they saw the damage.

The target that he was aiming at had a huge hole in it, and it didn't just go through the target but the window as well. They saw the window with a bigger hole and cracks coming from it. "That was just shot one, since it's a double time to use the second." He said as he aimed the gun at the other target. He pulled the trigger and everyone covered the ears and closed their eyes and opened them to see the damage. It was the same, but not for the window though. The entire thing fell apart with only a couple of shards left on the frame. Everypony came to see that this weapon is not just your everyday crossbow, this can kill a whole crowd with just a simple pull of a trigger. The ones that were truly fearful were the princesses. They imagined on what would happen if anything came into to contact with it could hurt or kill themselves or others. They were struck with fear of knowing that something like that could exist.

_To Be Continued..._


	28. Chapter 24: A TARDIS Malfunction

"So uh, when do you think that Twilight and that other guy will come back?" Spike asked. "I don't know. Maybe sometime later. Wanna go somewhere?" He asked the dragon. Spike thought about it, he might get worried of what will happen to Twilight and the man. Then, he does have a friend who has a time machine. "Sure why not?" Spike said. "One, do you want to come with us?" Sonic asked the living car. "No, I think that I'll just go and explore. Just to get to know my surroundings." He said. "OK, now then. Where do you want to go Spike?" He asked the dragon. "Hm, how about we go to your place or 'Dimension'?" He said. Sonic thought about it and tried to see if he wanted to take them there and how to even get them there. "I'd want to, but I don't really know how to actually control where we're going in TARDIS." Sonic said. "Well, if we were able to get to some kind of completely different universe in the TARDIS, then going to yours wont be as hard. In my eyes at least." Spike explained. Sonic took the idea and agreed with it. "Sure, let's see if we can get there. Let's just hope that we don't end up somewhere else." Sonic said to the purple dragon as they began to walk to the old nearly broken blue box. They got in and walked over to the console.

Sonic flipped a switch and the TARDIS began to make a strange whooshing noise as the large tubes were moving up and down. "I think that you pull this lever?" Sonic said in question. He did remember the manual quite well and he knows that they never said anything about that lever. It was metal with a blue rubber covering that was covered in strange symbols, they seemed circular. "Well, let's pull it and find out what it does." Spike said as he walked over to the strange lever. The lever suddenly began glowing as Spike put his hand closer to it. "Whoa, it can glow." Spike said in wonder. Sonic came over and put his hand over the lever, and glowed once again. "Huh, weird. Let's pull it." Sonic said. Both Sonic and Spike put their hand/claw on the lever at the exact same time, and everything went white.

Sonic slowly brought his eyes open to see only white. He slowly got up and saw a figure in front of him. A man in a black jacket and white hair. "You awake yet?" He said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up." Sonic said as he got up to his feet. He looked around and saw Spike also getting up. "Well I don't know if you are awake but I will start. You must be wondering of who I am." The man said as he began to walk around Sonic. "Yeah, who are you?" Sonic asked. "Well, I'm the Doctor." He said. "Doctor? Doctor who?" Spike asked. He was fully awake and was looking at the man and got a good view of him. "Exactly, now then. There is a reason of why you're here, and that reason is because that you now have possession of my TARDIS." The man said as he turned himself to Sonic. "This did use to only be TARDIS that could go anywhere in time and space, in my dimension. I don't know why but something hit us in the Time Vortex and ended up here. I don't know what it was but it hit hard. We crash landed in the middle of a forest." He said as he stopped walking and Sonic finally found out why the TARDIS was just there. "That's when I decided to make this message, apparently this universe was beginning to break apart. Little bits and pieces began to vanish and the universe was becoming unstable. It apparently may have brought in some visitors from other dimensions with a reason that I do not know of. Even the TARDIS had suffered from effects of it, giving it the ability to go to different dimensions. All the other features should be fine." He said as he began to walk in a circle once again.

"The lever that you pulled is something that is bound to pop up at any moment, this lever is what grants leadership and ownage of the TARDIS. If 2 people-er ponies were to grab onto the lever at the exact same time, they would both become that owner of the TARDIS but will suffer effects that I do not know of. Just gonna have to hope that only one thing grabbed onto this. Anyway, this lever is what will help you traverse through the dimension. But if you were to pull the materialization switch and leave it, I don't know where you're gonna go but it might be a little scary. The lever works like a joystick on an arcade machine, their is a little lever on it which helps in the selection of the dimension that is desired. The dimensions you can go to," He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue, the lever came from nowhere so uh, have fun." He said as he stopped walking. He walked over to where Sonic and Spike were standing. "Just try not to break this old thing alright, the old girl has been through a lot of things." He said as he walked away from them. "Now then, have fun, and don't break my TARDIS." He said as he faded away like dust.

Sonic suddenly opened his eyes, seeing his hand was still on the lever. It still glowed as he saw Spike suddenly waking up. "Did you have to same dream as I did?" Spike asked the hedgehog. "The one with the Doctor talking to us?" Sonic said to him. "Yeah, that was weird. Boy didn't he talk for the longest time." Spike said as he let go of the lever, as did Sonic. "So, let's try and find my dimension." Sonic said as he got a hold of the lever again, it glowed and the monitor had a pop up. 'Where is do you want to go?' The screen had in white text with blue surrounding it. Sonic pulled the lever... nothing happened. "Wait, didn't the Doctor say to use the smaller lever so we can choose the dimension?" Spike asked. Sonic looked around the lever and looked as the back had a small lever and he pulled it. A white circle with gold and bold text that said 'Sonic the Hedgehog' popped up with other similar bubbles behind it but they each said something different. "OK, now how do I select it?" He asked himself, looking at the available directions that are on the lever. There was a large circular space around it, as if it was meant to control something when traveling through dimensions.

"Maybe you press that? It looks the most noticeable." Spike said as he pointed his finger to the glowing blue button. Sonic looked over and thought about it. "Well, it is blue and glowing. Let's push it!" He said as he vigorously pushed the button with his index finger, making the TARDIS begin to shake. "Whoa, it's getting a little bumpy isn't it? Hold on Spike, I think I just found out why the lever has this circle pad around it." Sonic said as he tighten his grip on the lever. He looked up at the monitor and saw different colors of vortexes beginning to appear. "Just gotta stay in this one and hopefully we will stay in the present." The hedgehog said to himself. He pulled the lever to the left and the monitor only had a blue vortex instead of red ones and a strange green. "What was up with that green one Sonic?" Spike asked him. The hedgehog tried to think of something, but he couldn't figure it out. "I don't know, we'll worry about it later." Sonic said as he pulled the lever to the left, making the TARDIS heave to the left. That movement was a mistake as the TARDIS began to turn red and an alarm went off. "WARNING, WARNING, DESTINATION 'SONIC UNIVERSE'. SPECIFIED UNIVERSE, UNKNOWN!" The monitor popped up in big red text. "What, you mean that I have multiple universes!? Well isn't that just-" He was cut off as the TARDIS did an explosion and jerked hard. The TARDIS' normal sound began to speed up, and keep speeding up. He was sent flying into the rails, nearly knocking him out. "Well isn't this just Deja-vu." He said as he fell forward, face planting. Spike tried to wake him up, but was unsuccessful. Another explosion happened and sent Spike flying towards the wall and having Sonic's body just fall to the bottom floor. Spike went unconscious as well, leaving him stuck in the wall.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Mobius, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. And then a huge explosion of fire appeared, with a blue blur popping out of it. "Come on Egghead, I know you can do better than that!" Sonic said, falling to ground and landing perfectly. The blast cleared up and showed the bot, it was a new model of what Sonic fought on the armada in space, the Egg Dragoon. The bot took out one of its arms and started to shoot the hedgehog, which didn't have any effect. A pink blur came from behind and hit Dragoon on Eggman's pod. "Hey, get off!" The doctor yelled. This only caused her to take out her hammer and begin to strike down on the glass. "Geez, what's this thing made out of?" The pink hedgehog asked. _"__It is made of a clear bullet proof material to block attacks." _The device in the hedgehog's pocket said. "Well, I get the bullet proof part. But can it take a blow from a Piko Piko Hammer!" She yelled as she leaned all the way back and jumped into the air. She did a small spin dash and came down and struck the pod with her hammer, shattering the glass. "Uh oh, I thinks time to leave!" Eggman said as he pushed a button to make the pod begin to flew away. The pink hedgehog jumped down from the bot, as it fell backward. "Wow, nice job Amy." Sonic said as he gave her a thumbs up. "It was no problem, it does seem that Eggman upgraded some of his machines though." Amy said as she rest her hammer on her left shoulder.

_"__Guys, I think you should duck." _The device said. "Why Nicole?" Sonic asked. He soon had his question answered as he saw a blue box appear from nowhere and grabbed Amy and ran. The box came with a crash with a hole only being a couple meters away from them. "You alright?" Sonic asked Amy. "Yeah, I'm fine, what is that thing anyway?" Amy asked as she pointed towards the box. _"__My scanners aren't picking up any life signals. Perhaps it's just debris, but it did come from space." _Nicole said as the hedgehogs only wondered more. "Wanna go check it out?" Amy asked Sonic. "Why not, let's see if there is anything inside." He replied. They nodded their heads and walked over to the box. The lantern on the top seemed to be broken and sparking out. Sonic grabbed a handle and pulled, it seemed locked. "_I believe that you might wanna push the doors."_ Nicole said, Sonic pushed the doors open and looked at Amy. "I ain't no telephone booth expert or door, but I know that if handles are there, then you pull." Sonic said, Amy nodded her head as both her and Sonic looked inside. "Nicole, what's happening?" Sonic asked her. _"I have no idea, it's like it's bigger on the inside. Wait, now I'm picking up two life signals. What is this thing?" _Nicole asked herself. Amy and Sonic looked to the left, to see a small purple dragon stuck to the wall.

Sonic pulled him out and landed near the console. "Hey Nicole, is he alright?" Sonic asked the device. _"According to my data, he is just unconscious. Though he does have a strange heart beat, same with other one." _Nicole said. "Now where's the oth-" "SONIC, GET OVER HERE!" Amy yelled. He ran over to see what it was. It was him, it was him laying on the floor, unconscious. "Amy, get everybody, Nicole stay here. I might need you for getting notes. We need to know how he and... me and are here." Sonic said. Amy ran to the HQ as fast as she can to tell the news. "While stay here and get some answers." He said as sat down on the ground.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Freedom Fighter's Headquarters..._

"Guys you need to follow me, NOW!" Amy yelled as she got into the lobby. "Amy calm down, what's happening?" A two tailed fox asked. "So- I- ju- JUST FOLLOW ME!" She yelled as she ran away. "I guess we follow her." A young princess in a blue vest said as she shrugged. Everyone in the room left and ran after the panicked pink hedgehog. Nothing but a tumbleweed was left in the building.

* * *

"Ugh, my chest feels weird. What happened." Sonic asked himself. "That what I wanna know" The other Sonic said, holding a laptop looking device. "And who are you?" Sonic asked. "Heh, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." He said as he did his famous pose. "Oh great, now I fakers doing slogan and my pose. My chest feels weird. And where's Spike?" Sonic asked. "Uh who?" The other Sonic asked. "Spike, you the tiny purple dragon, barely looks like he's getting out of the age of 12." Sonic described. "Oh, yeah, he's over there. First of all." Sonic said as he leaped from the rail above. "I want some answers." He said.

_To Be Continued..._


	29. Chapter 25: A Surprising Discovery

"Uh... I'm really confused right now. Metal, are doing that 'I'm the real Sonic' stuff again? Because I swear if you are-" "Shut it! I just need some answers on who you are and where you came from" The other Sonic yelled as... Sonic sat down on the floor. "First, where did you come from?" The Black outlined Sonic asked. "Well I from this land called Equestria, which I came into when I got sucked up tornado when me and my friend Tails became tornado chasers. Why, because we had nothing else to do besides beat up Egghead every once in awhile." Sonic explained. Nicole was putting in the information in a document. "Next, who are you?" The other Sonic asked. "Well I am you but... different." Sonic stated. "What do you mean?" The drawn Sonic asked. "Well you come from here, so I don't really know your timeline. Then I come from another place where other people don't barge into other people's time machine." Sonic sternly said. It was all awkward silence until Nicole broke it.

_"Wait, so you are saying that this... box is a machine that can travel through time?"_ The computer asked. "Yeah, forwards and backwards. Change the entire timeline as well, but that isn't always a good thing. Just a question, is such thing as a time police or something, because that is something I don't to mess with." Sonic asked them. "Well, there is the zone patrol, but this thing can't go through zones right?" The drawn Sonic asked. There was a small bit of silence until Sonic broke it. "When you're talking about zones, you mean dimensions? Then yeah, doing that wouldn't be a problem." Sonic said. _"Next question, how did you get here?" _Nicole asked. "Well first of all I found this thing, then I touched the blue lever. I had this vision that me and Spike saw together, then we became the new owners of this TARDIS. I was trying to show Spike my world but something happened and we crash landed here." Sonic explained. The other Sonic looked up and put Nicole on the ground. He jumped up to grab the purple dragon and brought him down.

"So this is the Spike you've been talking about?" The other Sonic asked as he poked him, he woke him up. "Ugh, Sonic did we land? Sure didn't feel like a landing." Spike said as he rubbed his eyes and tried to straighten his back. He noticed that everything was upside down and that he was being held by his legs. He looked behind him to see Sonic with a comic looking outline. "Why do you look like you popped out of a comic book?" Spike asked. He turned his head around to see Sonic sitting on the floor. "Wait aren't yo- Uh oh, did the TARDIS make a comic clone of you!" He yelled. "No, we crash-landed into the wrong dimension. I don't know why but we did." Sonic stated, getting up off of the floor. "Oh, so uh... can you put me down now?" Spike asked. Comic Sonic flipped him over and put him on the ground.

"Sonic, are you in there? Is the other guy awake?" A female voiced asked as she banged on the door. "That voice, is that Amy?" Sonic asked. _"Yes, it is the Amy Rose of our dimension." _Nicole said. The door flung open with mobians of all kinds came in, looking around in amazement. "Whoa, it really is bigger on the inside!" A large otter excitingly said. "Come on guys, this isn't a tour!" Amy yelled at the group, they all went completely silent. Until hearing a camera shutter go off and a bright light seen immediately afterwards. "Sonic, I got everyone. Where are you?" Amy called out to him. "Right here, OK, you all must be wondering of why I brought you all here today." Comic Sonic stated. "Well, when we beat up Eggman, a blue box came flying right over our heads and crashed. You are now standing in the alien ship, but that isn't the reason why I brought you here." Comic Sonic said. Everyone had to rethink of why they came. "The reason I wanted you all to come... were because of these guys!" The other Sonic said as he pulled himself to the side, revealing nothing but a large console surrounding a large tubular mechanism.

"What the, guys why aren't you up here!?" The other Sonic yelled as he ran over to the railing and looked over at the hedgehog and dragon playing a game of checkers. "Wait, we were supposed to be up there?" Sonic asked as he put down his red checker piece. "Yeah! I wanted to make your guy's entrance a little more dramatic!" The other Sonic yelled. "Um... Sonic is that-" "Yes Sally, it's me and Spyro down there." Comic Sonic stated to her. "My name isn't Spyro! It's Spike!" Spike yelled as he got up. Sonic and the baby dragon went up the stairs to present themselves. "So uh... nice weather today huh?" Sonic asked. Everybody was dumbfounded at the fact that another Sonic and some dragon had crash landed in an alien spaceship. "Also, this thing isn't an alien ship. This is as time/dimension traveling machine that can go anywhere in time and space." Sonic explained. Everybody, especially a two-tailed fox and a large pink/purple otter, who looked like they have been sucked of their souls, but they just looked extremely dumbfounded.

* * *

_Back in Equestria..._

"And those are the basics on how to shoot a gun." Max said as he turned to the shocked princesses. He grabbed the front side of the shotgun and pushed it down, opening it and taking out the two left over shells. He grabbed two more shells from his pocket and put them into the gun. He grabbed the bottom and pulled it up, sealing it. "Is that the process of getting more ammunition?" Luna asked. "Yeah, not too hard now is it?" Max asked. Everybody in the room nodded their heads. "Just a quick question, have you ever actually... shot anybody before?" Twilight asked him. Celestia glared a little at her student for asking such a question. "Yeah, killed plenty of people with this thing." He said. Everybody became a little more scared, the weapon was deadly, but the man was probably even more deadly. "Another question, can you fight without that?" Luna asked. Celestia turned to her and glared at her. "You girls really must not ask him such personal questions." She said. "It's fine, and yeah, I've much more people with myself than the gun." He said. Everypony, especially the guard, just became more feared of him. He knows hand-to-hand combat, and he can fire dangerous ammunition that they still don't know how it works.

* * *

_At the Hive..._

"I'm not going to ask this again, who and what are you things!" Chrysalis yelled. "And we've been wanting to know the same thing!" A man yelled back. "Well, as you 'should' know, I am Queen Chrysalis! The Queen of all the changelings!" She exclaimed. The humans just turned their heads in question. "What's a... changeling?" One of them asked. "Oh nevermind, I have a strange suspicion that you have a leader?" She asked. They just looked at each other, mentally deciding who should tell her what happened to Scrotus. "He... isn't around anymore, this man by the name of Max killed him." One of them said. "Well, was this 'Max' a formidable foe?" She asked. "He killed our leader, twice. He was also the one responsible for the death of his father, Immortan Joe!" One of pale beings yelled. _"It appears as if this 'Max' person isn't somebody that we toy around with." _Chrysalis mentally said to herself. "Now we don't have anyone to follow, to inspire us." A warboy said. "Then let me be your leader. I haven't been killed yet and I have faced the toughest foes in Equestria!" She exclaimed. The pale being looked up with grins on their faces, and interest. "If you're tough, then bring us the head of 'Max' or better, bring him to us. We've been itching for a fresh beaten head for days." One of the warboys said. The way that he sounded scared Chrysalis, but it also brought motivation, she will soon have new strong soldiers at her disposal and they seem more than enough to take down the Mane 6.

* * *

_Back in the TARDIS..._

A huge crowd of people were beginning to surround the blue box, with most of them holding cameras and the ones with large light bulbs are on all of them. Reporters were pushing and shoving, they were all trying to get answers from Sonic and... Sonic. "How big is it on the inside?" A reporter asked. "I don't know, it's just huge inside, I haven't explored all of it. Probably the size of that of a... capital building, I don't know." Sonic responded. _'Man, this seems very Deju vu.' _He thought. "Is it true that this is a time machine?" Another reporter asked. "Yes, it is infact a time machine. Also a dimension machine and temporary oven, I don't recommend that you use the console as an oven, it has some... _strange_ effects." He said. "How did you get here?" Another reporter asked. "It was just a strange accident, I don't know what happened, but all I know is that we crashed." He said back. "Are a clone of the real Sonic the Hedgehog?" A reporter yelled. "Ugh, no I am not another 'clone' of Sonic the Hedgehog. Me and him are the same but... different. I just simply come from another dimension, where things are... I don't really know, it's been a long time, almost a year." He said. He tried to remember how long he has been gone, but he knows that he has probably been gone for too long. "OK, that's all I'll answer for now, if you want more answers, then find me tomorrow." Sonic shouted. They were all confused on what Sonic meant by 'find'. That question was answered as Sonic dashed back into the TARDIS and closed the doors. He flew a switch, making the TARDIS flew off of the ground and start spinning. Everyone down below were looking in amazement and flashes of lights soon began to pop up on the blue box. It came from the photographers and reporters who were trying to get a picture of the strange machine. The TARDIS suddenly took off at speeds of that of a race car.

Sonic looked at the group that was left which was Sally, Spike, other Sonic, and Tails. "S-Sonic, is that really you? You from another dimension?" Tails hesitantly asking, trying not to offend the other Sonic. "You bet your two-tails it is buddy, isn't that right Nicole?" Comic Sonic asked. _"Yes, my diagnostics state that this being is infact Sonic the Hedgehog! But there is something strange, my scanners are saying that you have two hearts, including the little dragon." _Nicole said. Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, are you sure that your scanners aren't screwed up or anything? Cause to my info, me and Spike are only supposed to have one heart." He asked the machine. Nicole did a re-scan to make sure that she didn't pick up the wrong info, and she was correct. _" I ran my diagnostics again, they still say that you have two hearts."_ She said. "Huh weird, anything else strange at all? Like a weird bloodstream or age difference? Actually hold that thought." Sonic said as he reached into his invisible pocket. He pulled out a familiar looking device, it was the device that scanned the giant monsters age awhile back. _"Wait, whenever did you have pockets?" _Nicole asked. "Do you ever wonder why I don't like pants? Well, have you ever tried to put on two pairs of pants before?" Sonic asked. Nicole was just simply more confused but shook it off. "This thing right here is made to tell just how old something is, I'm just gonna scan me and Spike here." Sonic said as he started to push buttons on the device. It picked up both of Sonic's and Spike's bodies and started to scan. It finally got the age, it was a very, very... very shocking discovery. "Wha... Spike come over here." Sonic said. The little dragon walked over to his position and looked at the device. "Sonic, please tell me that we really aren't that old. Twilight's gonna flip, did that thing get damaged from the fall?" He asked the hedgehog. All he did was mouth 'I don't know'. "Well, apparently we are both... 1,025 years old." Sonic stated.


	30. Chapter 26: After the Bite (2nd year!)

"Oops, hehe... that's just me. Now let's check you." Sonic said as he started to press buttons on the device. He picked up Spike's data and numbers began showing on the screen. "There we go," Sonic handed the device to Spike. "Now just tell me how old you are." Sonic said. "I'm... 1,016 years old? OK, either that thing is really messed up or something has happened." Spike stated. "Maybe we sat in the TARDIS for a thousand years? Those seem like very familiar years of waiting around on something... oh well, I highly doubt we would be sitting in this thing for that long. We should look a little different." Sonic said as he examined his arm. "Well, is it just me or is your fur a little darker than before?" Spike asked. "Yeah, your fur looks a little darker than mine." The other Sonic said. Both him and Sonic decided to stand back to back with each other. "Yeah, your tone is darker than his." Spike said. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, Spike, did you get a growth in height?" Sonic asked. Spike normally was just as short as that of a small filly, but now he looked like 3/4 size of a regular pony, plus his muscle mass has seem to grow. "Hm, my arms do seem a little more bulky, and I feel like I'm a bigger than normal. Maybe we did, wait." Spike said. "No, we would look like Star-Swirl the... I don't know, we would look like that dude we met in our heads." Sonic exclaimed. "Wait, hey dude, does your machine have anything like body wise or something, check our vitals?" Sonic asked. _"I have a name you know, it's Nicole. And yes, we can run a diagnostics to see what your body looks like." _The computer said in the other Sonic's hand. "Great, okay then, take a look a us doc." Sonic said as he grinned.

She ran a scan to see what has probably changed in Sonic and Spike's anatomy. The results came up and not much has changed... but yet a lot at the same time. _"It appears that there has been a change, you both now have 2 hearts."_ Nicole said.

* * *

_At Fredbear's Family Diner..._

_9 Hours After the Bite..._

"Well geez, I can't what happened to today, hope the kid will be okay." Sonic said as he walked over to his office. "Oh well, guess I'm gonna have to wait tonight to get my paycheck, then I'm getting out of here. Hopefully that portal is still there." He said as he sat down in his old leather chair.

_12 AM..._

_Night 2_

The animatronics were all still in their normal poses. Despite the blood that was still visible on Fredbear's mouth, there was even some blood on Spring Bonnie. "Ew, that's gross. OK guys, bring it on." He said as he squinted his eyes, filling him with determination. (I can say that, right Toby?) The animatronics were still idle in there normal position, but something began to happen. Fredbear was starting to twitch like crazy and spazzing out all over the place. "Whoa, I got a feeling something... strange is gonna happen." Sonic said to himself.

_1 AM..._

**(Music: Jaws, by Aviators)**

Sonic was tilted his head in confusion from the sudden singing, but unlike the sirens where they mostly used hypnosis and magic to attract people to their music. This seemed very natural, as if this was rehearsed over and over. He did like the song though. He decided to take out a recording device to get a recording of the song. "Huh, not bad, especially for a robot. I wonder why your songs aren't as good in day as they are in the night? Wonder if Bonnie can do the same thing?" He asked himself in wonder. The golden bear continued singing his strangely rehearsed song, he just stayed still on the stage as if he were performing to people. "Hm, I wonder..." Sonic said as he got up from the chair, making his way out of the office.

He went up to a chair that was set up along a long table with a purple cover with stars on it and was topped with party hats. He sat down to watch the bear do his singing, he really liked it, but it had ended. "Aw man, oh well," He looked up at the clock to see that it was already 4 AM! "Well geez, that song lasted way longer than I thought."

_4 AM..._

Spring Bonnie was suddenly moving about as Fredbear was a couple of hours ago. He then suddenly stopped shaking, with his eyes glowing a bright green, brightening his already green eyes.

**(Music: Just Gold, by Mandopony)**

"Man, these guys are like, weirdos in the day and rockstars in the night." Sonic said as he began to record the song on his device. He wondered how these guys could know how to sing so well, mostly because they are animatronics for children. Oh well, the song ended and so did his shift.

_6 AM..._

He walked out of the pizzeria with a smile on his face. "Maybe it was a reward for completing the last night. Or maybe because of the bite... oh well, won't be questioning it. I hope they do the same thing for the next night." He said as he began walking out into the parking lot. "HEY SONIC, YOU'RE FIRED!" Mark yelled out at him. "What, what did I do wrong?" Sonic asked him. He ran over to the hedgehog, he stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Oh *pant* nothing bad about your job *pant* we're closing the place down so *pant* yeah, no more job *pant* here's your check at least." Mark handed him an envelope with a check in it. Sonic opened it up and saw the amount of money and the little message on it. '$50, We appreciate your visit at Fredbear's family diner, but we are dissapointed to tell you some bad news. With the... "incident" we are closing the restaurant. In shorter terms, **You're Fired, Now Go Home!**' "Well, isn't that just a nice way of saying something." Sonic said as he read the check. "Oh well, see you guys later." Sonic waved at Mark as he began to enter the forest. "Bye bye!" Mark waved loudly. "Nice people, now where is that portal?" Sonic asked himself as he began to explore the forest.

* * *

HSR: Hey guys, sorry that I wasn't able to get a Christmas chapter up, it wouldn't be able to fit in with the story. Oh well, at least you got an anniversary chapter on the actual day of our anniversary! I plan on keeping up on this story for a long time so don't worry, I'll be around for awhile. I don't have many other story ideas, and if I did, they would probably most likely branch off of this one, or stay in the same universe. Oh well, as you notice this is much shorter than the last chapters I've made lately, that's because... well if you saw last year's chapter, then you would probably get it. OK, I have a strange feeling in my gut that 2017 is gonna be a big game changer for me, plus, some of you might have noticed that I now have a DeviantArt. If you wanna check it out, I put SFM posters that my friends request, plus the username is the same as for the one here. It won't be hard to find, but anyway, hope you guys have a good day/night. And this is HyperSonicRacer, signing out, PEACE!


	31. Chapter 27: Sonic and Zone Cop Troubles

Max put his shotgun back onto the side of his belt and looked at the surprised audience. "Looks like you've never seen a gun before. Seeing that your guards have spears, I'm not all that surprised." Max said, earning a couple of glares from the guards behind him. "Y-yes, we are very unfamiliar with your technology, especially your... 'violent' ones." Celestia said. Max suddenly had a little bit of an interesting idea, he decided that if they lack weaponry, he might as well at least see the best of best. "Hey, do you mind if I were do to a shooting competition?" He asked. "EXCUSE ME?! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE MURDER OF INNOCENT GUARDS FOR A COMPETITION!" Luna yelled in her Canterlot voice. "We aren't gonna shoot at each other, I just wanna see how good you're weapons are compared to mine. All we do is use our ammunition and see who can clear it out first." He said calmly. Everyone was surprised not at the rules, but how Max just took Luna's Canterlot voice as if it was just someone shouting in a noisy crowd. "I'll think about it. You are dismissed." Celestia said. Max made his way out of the doors, he wanted to know how fast rumors spread so on his way to the front doors. He glared at the guard who glared at him earlier and put his hand over his shotgun stock of his gun, making the guard quiver in fear. "Guess rumors spread fast." He said to himself. He walked out the doors and headed to his car, starting the engine and driving it back to the castle.

"Well that was... certainly a show." Twilight said. "I don't know what to do right now, he is a very big threat, but doesn't hurt anyone unless intended." Celestia said. "I am a little curious in that competition he offered. Twilight, do you think that he has anything else that we could use besides lethal weapons?" Luna asked her. "Hm... well he does have a car." She said. "A... What was that?" Celestia asked her. "A car, you know, remember that shiny black vehicle that Sonic drove? It's the same thing but... different." She answered. "Oh yes, I remember that little carriage. Finished up that race very fast. I wonder if it will mind if we try it out." Celestia said. They nodded their heads in agreement and gave Twilight the rules of the race. "And remember, it's going to take place on the 25th of the 6th month." Celestia stated. Twilight took notes and teleported to the castle, to see Max just sleeping in Rainbow Dash's chair with the Interceptor next to the map. "I'm back." Twilight said, waking Max up. "So... you agree?" He asked. "Kind of, we don't want to use weaponry, it would just be too dangerous. Instead, we plan on making a race, using that car and one of ours." Twilight pointed to his Interceptor. "You guys have a car, yet not a gun." He said. "Well it isn't exactly... ours, it belongs to a friend, remember that blue hedgehog you met a little bit ago? That belonged to him."

"Okay then, when does the race start?" He asked. "It starts the 25th of the 6th month, 1500 hours." She stated. "Where is that hedgehog? Better not be late, what day is it today?" Max asked. "It's the 20th of the 6th month." She stated. The doors came open with a black Camaro in a metallic finish driving through. "Don't worry, I'll be able to race, we don't really need Sonic." The One said. "A talking car... now I'm starting to think that this is a dream again." Max said. "Yeah, I didn't believe it either at first, but when you live around here, you get used to it." She said. "You can drive yourself can you? Guess I'm gonna have to wait 5 days till I get see that happen." Max said to the car.

* * *

"1000 years old and 2 hearts... Well isn't this just interesting?" Sonic said. _"Well, that's at least what my scanner says." _Nicole beeped. Moments later, the console and everyone inside began shaking around and the TARDIS engine began to stop moving. "PULL OVER THE... BLUE BOX IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS THE ZONE POLICE!" Someone shouted on an intercom. "Zone police? Are you kidding me? Why would you get pulled over for heading to Green Hills?" Sonic asked. _"Well zones are different here. They are basically dimensions that divide our universes." _Nicole explained. "But why are we getting pulled over for it?" The purple dragon asked. "Apparently going to different zones is against their laws." The other Sonic said. "Well that's just stupid, oh well, let's just land in a forest or something." Sonic said as he grabbed the lever and pulled left, bringing down another lever making the blue box dematerialize.

The TARDIS materialized right in the heart of a forest, with a portal opening right next to it, a futuristic orange colored car. The policemen got out and banged on the door. "HEY, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" He yelled. The door opened inwards and he saw a familiar figure standing there. "Whoa, calm down geez." Sonic said with his hands up. "Sonic? What are you doing!? You know that traveling through zones is against the law!" He yelled at him. "That's because I'm not 'your' Sonic. He is." He said as he pointed to another version of himself. "Um... what?" The zone cop said. They both looked the same, sounded the same, and had similar personas. "Sonic, is that really you?" He asked. "Yeah Zonic, it's me." The other Sonic responded. "Zonic? Wait a sec," Sonic pulls off the policemen's helmet and reveals another Sonic. "Geez, how many versions are there of me? And 'Zonic', well isn't that just creative." Sonic said. "Hey, give that back!" He yelled as he grabbed his helmet. "Well, Sonic or not, you're coming with me." He said as he brought out cuffs that are connected by a strange green energy. "Wow, first day, and I get arrested for going places, isn't this is just a pleasant vacation." Sonic said as he was being cuffed. Zonic brought him to the car and put him in. Spike watched his friend go to... some prison, but he saw that he winked at him.

They drove off, and Spike was wondering, 'Why did he wink at me? I feeling he's up to something.' He looked back into the console room. "So uh... what now?" He asked. "I really don't know, I just watched myself get thrown in prison." The other Sonic said. Spike closed the door behind him and leaned on it, thinking about the prison that Sonic must've been brought to. 'Guess we're gonna have to play the guessing game huh?' he thought. "Wait, could you take us back to where you landed?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I might as well try and pass some time." Spike said as he walked over to the console, bringing a lever down making the TARDIS dematerialize. He left the console and down the hallway to find a very large library.

"Now then, where did I leave that stupid manual?" Spike asked himself. He first began in the 'Time' section and looked in the 'T' shelves. He tried to find the manual for the TARDIS, but he instead found a book that was dimmed with a light. "Why is this all lit up?" He asked. He took the book and blew off the remaining dust and webs on it. He opens it and sees an entry of a sort. '_Entry 1, blue lever, this little thing seems to be able to help travel through dimensions. Even though that's out of the TARDIS' programming, I won't question it. Apparently, in every dimension (from ones i've seen so far) seems to have a galactic/dimensional police force. Some might lie on planets, or 90 degrees from everything. Had to break a couple of friends out, nearly got blasted right at our heads. Just be warned that these guys are very vicious, and will attack on command.' _The entry ends there and Spike has some new interesting info. "90 degrees from everything huh? How does that even work?" He asks himself. He decides to put the book back and heads to the console room to bring the TARDIS to it's original spot. Everyone walks out the doors, only to be confronted by camera's and reporters. "Oh you've got to be serious!? I thought we already answered your questions?" Spike yelled at them.

"How fast can this thing fly?" A reporter asked. "I don't know, fast." Spike answered. "How is a box able to fly?" Another reporter asked. "How can you make a time machine out of a DeLorean?" He replied. "Sonic, what is your say in this?" Most of the reporters asked. "It's... definitely a ride." He said.

* * *

_5 Days Later in Equestria..._

"Mares and gentlecolts, welcome to the race of steel!" The announcer yelled out, making the crowd go wild. "And here with us today, are very special guests. Please welcome Princess Celestia and Luna!" He yelled. Soon, 2 alicorns were walking up their seats made just for them. Everyone in the crowd bowed down before the princesses. "We thank all of you to attending this race." Celestia said. "Now then, right to the exciting part, introducing our 2 competitors! First up, you all now 'em, he won first place by a long shot in the wheel race, The One!" He announces as a sleek, shiny, metallic black Camaro came out from a garage. The crowd went absolutely insane and cheered as he came out. "Hope this cheering doesn't jinx me." The One says. "And now, our competitor, never seen before, neither his vehicle. Please welcome, Max and his Interceptor!" He yelled to the crowd as an old, rusty, banged up Interceptor Special begins to stroll out from his garage. It definitely brought him some attention as the crowd cheered, but some murmured about the car. "I think the 'Interceptor' sounds kinda cool." A pony said. "But look at it, it looks like it's been to Tartarus and back." Another one said. "Check out that front, what do you guys think it is?" A little filly asked his friends. "Maybe that's what makes it go?" One of his friends replied. A paper airplane randomly came from the One's window and it flew to the announcer, with him reading what's inside. "Okay racers, start your... engines?" He said as he got confused on that last word. The engines of the cars soon came straight to life and began roaring with power. The crowd was once again going crazy as they heard the engines. "Man, I wish could get one of those!" A filly said. "On my mark," The announcer suddenly said as he began to see the engines get less violent. "Get set," The engines were beginning to rev it up. "GO!"

* * *

HSR: Hey guys, I'm back from the dead (from writing at least), and if any of you thought I was having to much of a tough time at school, relax, I was actually putting up posters for my Deviant all January and this month! Sorry that I wasn't able to catch up on this at least, guess I was too caught up on DeviantArt.


End file.
